Spectacular Spider-Man & Black Cat
by HavocDragon
Summary: (Season 3) After having his heart broken Peter Parker ends up alone and depressed until an old flame makes her way back into his life, will Peter and Felicia last? With all the major players behind bars The Kingpin is going to make his move for control of New York.
1. Back In Black

**Hello all I'm your friendly neighborhood author. This is my take on a season 3 of Spectacular Spider-Man. I will be using things from the comics, MCU, netflix universe and more. The paring for this story is Peter & Felicia. I also may have Defenders & Avengers pop up in the story but thats TBD. Hope you all enjoy and please leave feedback so I can continue to improve.**

Chapter One

Summer vacation is usually a time for teenagers to hang out with their friends and enjoy a break from school. Unfortunately for Peter Parker better known as the crime fighter Spider-Man he wasn't enjoying his summer vacation at all. It all started when he broke up with his girlfriend Liz Allen a cheerleader at his school Midtown High. After a lengthy discussion with his Aunt May Peter came to terms with his feelings for his best friend Gwen Stacy. Gwen was currently dating their best friend Harry Osborn. Peter confessed to Gwen and they both decided they had to end their current relationships before they could date, but unfortunately his other best friend Harry Osborn found out Peter and Gwen's plan and decided to guilt trip Gwen with the death of his father as well as the possibility of him becoming the Green Goblin again to keep her with him. Now Peter is spending his summer alone and depressed.

**Parker Residence**

Peter rolled out of bed with a yawn and began stretching as he checked his alarm clock. "Ten in the morning not bad considering what time I swung in last night." Rolling out of bed Peter walked downstairs to an empty house remembering Aunt May would be gone for the week with her friend Anna Watson the aunt of Peter's friend Mary Jane Watson. "Just great empty house, no aunt, and no friends what a great way to spend my summer" Peter mumbled to himself. After cleaning himself up in the bathroom he decided to make a quick breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Sitting in the living room flipping through channels Peter looked through his cellphone at all the friends he lost. "This blows Harry is with Gwen and neither are talking to me, Liz is pissed at me, MJ is away for the summer, and how did I even get Flash's number." Deciding complaining won't solve his problems Peter decided it was time for some stress relief web swinging. Opening a secret compartment he installed into his closet he pulled out the familiar red and blue suit the people of New York knew and loved well unless that New Yorker was J. Jonah. Jameson. In a few minutes he was suited up in his classic red and blue Spider-Man suit and after poking his head out of his bedroom window to make sure the coast was clear he lept out and began web swinging to begin his patrol.

**New York**

Swinging through the city was just the stress relief he felt he needed as he took in the city. Landing on top of a building Spider-Man looked down at his people even if they didn't know they were his people he would defend any one of them at any given moment. He could see a Daily Bugle news billboard and hear it's owner J. Jonah Jameson "Spider-Man is a menace I urge the good people of New York not to trust that wall crawling menace." Spider-Man could only shake his head and chuckle "even after all the good I've done and I'm still not appreciated."

"I appreciate you Spider" a familiar voice said from behind.

Spider-Man spun around wondering why his spider sense didn't warn him and got his answer when he saw the familiar white haired beauty in her signature black catsuit.

"Black Cat" he said a bit on the defensive.

"Ouch full name what happened to just Cat" she asked with somewhat of a sad smile.

"Sorry about that Cat we just well didn't have the friendliest of goodbyes the last time we met" he replied while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He was of course talking about when he stumbled into her while he was infiltrating a prison and she wanted his help in breaking out her father Walter Hardy famed car burglar. Spider-Man was already hesitant, but things came to a tipping point when he laid eyes on Black Cat's father he was the same man who took his Uncle Ben away from him. After that encounter he couldn't bring himself to rescue him and Black Cat said she would never forgive him and stormed off, so he wondered why she was in front of him now.

"That would be my fault I'm so sorry Spider after you left I tried to break my dad out anyway, but he wouldn't leave, he told me how he accidentally took an innocent man's life and needed to serve his time at the very least as atonement, he even wanted me to go straight I'm so sorry Spider-Man" she said as tears began to fall down the sides of her mask.

Instantly Spider-Man closed the distance between them and pulled her into a warm embrace comforting her.

"It's ok Cat it's not your fault, you didn't know everything and made decisions off what you did know I can't fault you for that" he replied while gently rubbing her back to calm her down.

"I know we didn't end things on a good note, but I did enjoy our time together and I got the feeling that you did to" she replied with a flirtatious smirk.

Spider-Man thought to himself about the fun he had working alongside her as well as the kiss they shared when he still had the symbiote suit, he remembered her saying she did like him while he was still mesmerized by the kiss.

"If you're serious about going straight I don't see why we can't reunite the dynamic duo" Spider-Man said with a smile under his mask.

"Oh I am serious, but it might help to have a spectacular superhero to help keep me in line," she replied, pulling him closer.

Black Cat was mentally yelling at herself why was this so hard she kissed him once before, why was it so hard to do again. As if reading her thoughts Spider-Man looked into her emerald green eyes and grabbed the side of her face and stroked her cheek. Deciding it was now or never she reached up and pulled his mask up to his nose and found her target. Both inching closer until lips met the kiss started out slow, but quickly the passion was ignited and tongues began to fight for dominance until they had to separate for air. Somewhat spaced out all Spider-Man could mumble was a "wow."

"You're a great kisser Spider, has someone had practice in the time I've been gone" she asked teasingly.

Spider-Man's face immediately fell as memories of Gwen and Liz entered his mind and he began to wonder was he moving too fast too soon and would his budding romance with Black Cat turn out the same. He was in such deep thought he didn't realize Black Cat had been calling him until she lightly poked him with one of her claws breaking his trance.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve I was only teasing are you alright I thought I lost you for a second," she said with concern.

"It's just well let's just say outside of the mask I don't have the best track record with dating" he replied sheepishly.

"Oh well I'm sure I would be able to change that, but do I get to meet the man behind the mask I don't want any secrets between us I have no problem taking mine off for you as well, but no pressure" Black Cat replied with a smile.

Before he could make a decision police sirens began to blare. Black Cat rolled her emerald green eyes "you're not off the hook yet Spider we can talk about the mask business later, but I would like an answer to if we're official or not, you do know cats are pretty territorial."

Spider-Man pulled Black Cat in for another long kiss before he pulled his mask down and lept off the building and began swinging in the direction of the sirens.

"Out of everyone in the world I fell for a hero" Black Cat said before following suit with her grappling hook to follow her Spider.

Arriving at the scene the first thing Spider-Man saw were several gunman holding hostages inside of a bank.

"Guess that means I can't go in through the front door," he said to himself.

"You want to head toward the roof and go through the ventilation shaft" Black Cat said surprising him.

"Cat what are you doing here" Spider-Man asked confused.

"I told you I was going straight and what better way than to become a hero besides I'm pretty good at breaking into banks" she replied with her trademark smile.

Following Black Cat's lead the new superhero pair made their way to the roof of the bank were Black Cat made short work of the ventilation shafts lock. Black Cat went in first with Spider-Man right behind her. Spider-Man was doing his best to stay focused on the task at hand, but the view in front of him had him slightly distracted. He was so distracted he didn't realize Black Cat had stopped and he accidentally crawled head first into her backside.

"Wow Spider I didn't know you could be so forward" Black Cat said in her flirtatious time.

"I didn't mean to I was ummm distracted and" Spider-Man began stammering.

"Oh you're so fun to tease, but we should take care of these henchmen before we keep playing" she replied with a smile he couldn't see.

After making their way through the ventilation shaft they came to one of the grates looking below them they saw five gunmen and several hostages who were terrified.

"Just put the money in the bag and no one has to get hurt" one of the gunmen yelled at the bank teller.

Spider-Man now fully focused turned to Black Cat "Cat when I go in to make sure the hostages are safe I will take out as many gunmen as I can and stall for time."

"What Spider I just can't leave you to do all that" Black Cat said concerned.

"I'll be fine and besides this is what being a heroes all about so make sure those people are safe I'm going in" he replied as he removed the ventilation grate.

Spider-Man man jumped down and immediately web yanked the gunman's' gun who was pointing toward the bank teller. He immediately followed it up with a right hook that sent the gunman to the floor. Black Cat quietly climbed down and began motioning for some hostages to sneak out the back entrance. As she was making sure everyone was making their way out she couldn't help but be amazed at how well Spider-Man was fighting and proud to be by his side. Bullets were flying as Spider-Man relied on his spider sense to flip and dodge out of the bullet's path.

"Ok enough of this im Spider-Man not Swiss cheese man" he said out loud.

Firing more web lines Spider-Man began taking their weapons before webbing a gunman and twirling him around to hit his friends.

"All in a day's work for you friendly neighborhood Spider-Man" he said with a smile under his mask.

One gunman crawled toward his gun and aimed it at Spider-Man.

"Oh no spider sense" Spider-Man said turning toward the last henchman..

Before the gunman could fire Black Cat flipped out the air and landed with her knee in the gunman's back knocking him out.

"Don't you just love teamwork oh and all the hostages are ok" Black Cat said with her trademark smirk.

Before Spider-Man could respond he still felt his spider sense going off but couldn't figure out why he immediately began scanning for danger but everything seemed normal. It didn't register that Black Cat pushed him out of the way and as he turned to call out to her he saw her get hit with Shocker's vibration blast as she was sent into a wall with a loud thud.

"Well well well I hope your kitty cat has nine lives bug" Shocker said mockingly.

"Shocker this is your crew of poorly trained henchmen I presume, Tombstone is in jail you should have kept your head down" Spider-Man replied.

"Why keep my head down when I can collect what's due to me and mine bug, Hammerhead had the right idea to take what he thought was owed to him" Shocker replied.

"Listen Montana we've done this song and dance before so why don't you just give up before I have to kick your butt for what the fifteenth or sixteenth time" Spider-Man said.

"Not this time bug, and besides my employer would appreciate you out of the picture sooner rather than later" Shocker replied.

"Oh do tell who are you working for now that Tombstone and Goblin are out of the picture" Spider-Man asked genuinely curious.

"You know me better than that, I'm a professional" Shocker replied before continuing to send vibration blast at Spider-Man.

Spider-Man began flipping and dodging out of Shocker's blast as best he could until he finally got caught and a blast sent him through a wall. Spider-Man didn't have time to rest as Shocker kept up his attack.

"Ok maybe this time is a bit different did you get an upgrade" Spider-Man quipped.

"Oh so you noticed I pack more of a punch this time around, too little to late bug you won't be a problem anymore" Shocker said as he raised his gauntlets over the fallen Spider-Man.

Before Shocker could fire his blast Black Cat connected with a flying knee that dropped him, and Spider-Man took the opportunity to follow up with an uppercut. After webbing Shocker up Spider-Man went to check on Black Cat as she seemed to be out of it still.

"Cat you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright Spider just a few bruises" she replied with a weak smile before collapsing.

Spider-Man quickly caught her before she hit the ground and after checking her vitals was relieved that she seemed to be alright and just appeared to have a concussion. Spider-Man was debating where he could take Black Cat, after immediately ruling out a hospital he realized the only place he could take her was his house.

"Why am I hesitating I can trust her, she took that hit for me it's the least I can do" Spider-Man said to himself.

After making sure all the henchmen were webbed up he placed Black Cat over his shoulder and began the nervous web swing back to the Parker residence.

**Parker Residence**

The first thing Black Cat realized as she woke up was she had no idea where she was, the next thing she noticed was her head hurt like hell. A low grunt of pain escaped as she sat up and took in her surroundings. She saw some science trophies, a few photos that had an elderly couple in it, and another with an elderly man next to a small boy on a bike. All and all it was a pretty plain room, as her memory of the fight with Shocker came back Spider-Man walked into the room.

"I know it's not much, but welcome to the room of the one and only Spider-Man" he nervously said.

"You brought me to your home, how long was I out?" she asked.

"About an hour or so you took a pretty bad hit from Shocker, so I put you in my bed to rest," he replied.

"Well aren't you sweet, hey Spider these people in the picture who are they?" she asked slowly getting up.

Spider-Man picked up the picture "two of the best people in the world they took me in when my parents died, my aunt and uncle May and Ben Parker."

"Ben Parker wait you wouldn't happen to mean Benjamin Parker would you" she asked anxiously.

"The very same I guess your dad told you" Spider-Man replied somewhat bitterly.

"He told me he killed an innocent man Benjamin Parker, I looked him up and he had a nephew oh my god that means" Black Cat continued before being cut off.

Spider-Man took off his mask and let it hang out of his hand "that would be me one Peter Benjamin Parker."

"No no no this can't be, this means my dad killed your, no I'm so sorry Peter I can understand if you never want to see me again I should go' Black Car said making her way to the window on unsteady legs.

"Woah slow down Cat you're in no condition to go anywhere, and besides I don't want my girlfriend to leave yet" Spider-Man replied with a warm smile.

"Girlfriend, you mean you would still want to date me even after knowing" Black Cat asked confused.

Spider-Man sighed before sitting down on his bed and motioning for Black Cat to join him.

Spider-Man details the fateful night of Benjamin Parker's murder and the part he felt he played in it. For the first time in his life he detailed the immense guilt he felt for not catching Walter Hardy to begin with which set off the events leading to his uncle's demise. Black Cat listened to the full story never interrupting as he relived the fateful night.

"That's the whole story Felicia everything I admit your dad played a part in it, but ultimately it's my fault my uncle is gone, I can understand if I'm not the hero you thought I was" Spider-Man finished.

"Peter I'm so sorry for everything you went through it wasn't your fault, and you've truly honored your uncle by saving as many people as you have so far" Felicia said taking off her mask.

"I know who you are, and you are so smart because I didn't even need to tell you who I am and I would be honored to be your girlfriend Mr. Parker if you will still have me." Felicia said embracing Peter in a hug.

Peter dropped his mask and melted in her embrace, he bore his soul to her guilt and all and wasn't rejected.

"I must say Peter I love you in the Spider-Man outfit, but damn you're attractive even under that mask." Felicia said staring into Peter's brown eyes.

"You're one to talk, you're absolutely stunning Felica" Peter responded gazing into her emerald green eyes.

They continued to close the gap between one another before their lips met into another kiss. Felica fell forward and they both landed onto Peter's bed.

"Felicia wait" Peter said breaking the kiss.

"What's wrong Peter" she asked.

"I just don't know if I'm ready to go too far just yet" he replied embarrassingly.

"Don't worry Peter I know I'm a bit forward, but you would be my first time" she replied with a genuine smile.

"Would it be alright if we could just lay here for a while I really like this" he said hugging her tighter.

"As long as you want Peter I'm not going anywhere" she replied as she melted in his embrace.

**Downtown New York**

Shocker was currently locked up in the pack of a police van being taken to Rikers prison. Unfortunately the van would never make it as something suddenly crashed into it. Shocker heard the yells of the guards as the back doors of the van were ripped off. Shocker smirked as he saw the rest of his crew Ox and Ricochet also known as Fancy Dan. All three of them make up the criminal group known as The Enforcers.

"What took you so long" Shocker asked as Ox destroyer his shackles.

"The boss wanted us to rob a bank far away from here to keep the spider away from his plans" Ricochet responded.

Ox's phone rang and after a brief moment he handed it over to Shocker.

"Hello" Shocker said.

"Mr. Montana I wanted to thank you for your service" the mysterious voice said.

"Not a problem sir, please let us know if you need the Enforcers for future jobs" Shocker said.

"Oh don't you worry Mr. Montana The Kingpin has big plans for you all" The Kingpin said.

"Now a car should arrive shortly to bring you to me, let's talk about this Spider-Man I've heard so much about" The Kingpin said before disconnecting the call


	2. First Date

**Chapter Two**

**Parker Residence**

Peter opened his eyes and noticed he was in his Spider-Man costume. He was confused as he noticed he wasn't in his room anymore, he was surrounded by darkness.

"Well well it's about time you've woken up Spider-Man or should I say Peter Parker" an ominous voice said.

Spider-Man quickly turned around and saw his Aunt May being held hostage by the Green Goblin better known as Norman Osborn.

"No that's impossible I saw you die" Spider-Man said in shock.

"Now now Peter you can't keep an Osborn down" the Goblin replied with a loud cackle.

"Peter Parker, who would have thought that's who has been the thorn in my side" another voice said.

Turning again Spider-Man saw Dr. Octopus formerly Otto Octavious holding Gwen with one of his robot tentacles.

"Let her to now Otto" Spider-Man demanded.

"Not this time arachnid we're making the rules now" Otto said mockingly.

Green Goblin strapped a pumpkin bomb to Aunt May before throwing her into the darkness, all that could be heard was an ear piercing scream and an explosion. Dr. Octopus used his metallic tentacles to hold Gwen by her throat until a loud snap was heard.

"GWEEEEEEN!" Spider-Man yelled.

Peter was awoken by sharp pain, he looked around and saw Felicia staring back at him.

"Sorry Peter you were yelling in your sleep and I couldn't shake you awake" Felicia sad sadly.

"Sorry about that Felicia" Peter said breathing deeply.

"Do you have nightmares often" she asked.

"Every now and again I would, I've seen some pretty bad things over the years, but after this past year it's been more intense" he responded.

Felicia scooted closer to Peter and pulled him into a hug "don't worry Peter we're a team now I will protect you."

Peter smiled before returning the hug "thanks Felicia, that means a lot to me."

"Oh by the way who's Gwen, do I have competition" Felicia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you see Gwen was, is one of my best friends things are just complicated right now," he replied.

"We can talk about it over lunch, I'm starving and we need to have a proper date" Felicia said with a sly smile.

" A date, I mean of course a date I am the king of dates, not that I go one them all the time or anything" Peter replied nervously.

"You are just adorable you know that, I'm going to zipline home and change into something a little less superhero esque" Felicia said before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen.

After some quick writing Felicia gave Peter a kiss before putting her mask back on and jumping out of his window.

Standing alone in his room Peter started to panic "just great a date, I am terrible at dates, I guess the one with MJ wasn't too bad and since Felicia knows I'm Spider-Man if I have to leave like I did with Liz she would understand I guess. Wait what if she realizes Peter Parker is an awkward loser and nothing like Spider-Man, or am I overthinking this? Wait where even am I supposed to meet her?"

Before Peter could continue his freak out he remembered Felicia wrote something one a sheet of paper. Finding the note Peter smiled

_"__Don't worry Peter we're just going to have a nice simple date at the mall, see you soon your favorite cat Felicia XOXOXO"_

Peter also noticed she left her home address and phone number, he smiled to himself, "maybe this won't be so bad."

While Peter was running through different scenarios in his head Felicia had made her way back to her penthouse and began to look for an outfit to wear.

"Let's see I need something that screams meow, but only for my man" Felicia said out loud.

During the course of her wardrobe selection Felicia began thinking about the man behind the spider mask. Peter seemed so different than Spider-Man she wondered how he was able to transform his -Man was courageous, self sacrificing, and quite the flirt. While Peter seemed shy, reserved, and lacked confidence in himself. She looked to her left and saw a picture of her dad Walter Hardy before he went to prison. Felicia was overtaken with sadness and a bit of guilt. Her father killed Peter's uncle and Peter has been beating himself up ever sense.

"How can I expect him to love me knowing what my father did. No I can't think like that I have to have faith in him" Felicia said strengthening her resolve.

Felicia picked out a modest length blue skirt with white sneaks and an 'I Love Spider-Man" shirt. After looking herself over in the mirror she smiled "I hope your ready to eat your heart out Peter Parker."

**Manhattan Mall**

Felicia arrived at the mall, looking at the entrance she saw one well dressed and extremely nervous looking Peter Parker. Peter was dressed casually in tan cargo pants with a form fitting black t-shirt and black sneakers. Felicia loved the color and had a hunch he did it for her. She stealthily made her way over before tapping him on the shoulder. Peter immediately jumped and spun around and was met with the sight of his beautiful snow haired girlfriend.

"You clean up nice Mr. Parker" Felicia said before giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Felicia you look amazing, love the shirt by the way" Peter said with a goofy smile.

"Did I mention you look great in black" she replied with a smile.

"Do you want to keep flirting or can I take my beautiful girlfriend inside" Peter said with a confident smile.

"Oh, I do like the sound of that let's go" she replied as Peter wrapped his arm around hers and walked her in.

The new couple walked into the mall and found the mall directory.

"So Peter how would you feel about helping me pick out some nice lingerie" Felicia asked seductively.

Peter couldn't even formulate a coherent sentence before Felicia started to giggle.

"You are fun to tease you know that Pete" Felicia said.

"Pete" Peter said curiously.

"What am I not allowed to give my boyfriend nicknames" she replied.

"I don't know about you gorgeous, but I'm starving let's hit the food court" Peter said smiling.

The happy couple picked up their food and found a table. Peter had two burgers and a side of fries while Felicia had a chicken sandwich and a salad.

"How do you stay in shape if you eat like that Peter" Felicia asked.

"Well after the whole spider bite my metabolism is ridiculously fast, I burn ten times the energy" Peter replied.

"My my I learn more and more about you as the day goes by Mr. Parker" Felicia said.

"That's me your man of mystery" Peter replied.

"Oh really now, I think I like my man better unmasked" Felicia said raising an eyebrow.

She began to close the distance between them moving in for a kiss when a voice called out "Peter?"

Peter turned over his shoulder and was surprised to see Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy arm in arm together.

"Friends of yours" Felicia asked.

"We're more than his friends we're his best friends" came Gwen's slightly heated reply.

Felicia sensing some slight tension decided to introduce herself "well then I'm Felicia Hardy the lovely and wonderful girlfriend to one Peter Parker."

"I'm Harry Osborn and this is my girlfriend Gwen Stacey" Harry said shaking Felicia's hand.

Felicia immediately remembered that name Gwen was the one Peter yelled out during his nightmare.

Harry took a minute examine Felicia's shirt before his face twisted into a scowl "that shirt is terrible."

"Excuse me" Felicia said confused.

"Spider-Man is a murderer who killed my dad he shouldn't have his own damn t-shirt" Harry fumed.

"You must be thinking of another Spider-Man because he is a hero to this city" Felicia responded with equal fire.

"Don't listen to her Harry she doesn't know about what your family has been put through these last few months" Gwen chimed in.

"Ok can we all just take a minute and relax here" Peter said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Are you telling me to calm down, Peter she is wearing a t-shirt designed after my dad's murderer, how would you feel if Gwen was wearing your Uncle Ben's killer on a shirt" Harry yelled out.

Peter stood there shocked at what he just heard. Felicia was trying her best to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Peter noticed Felicia's fight "I think it's time we go see you guys around."

"Just like that I thought we were best friends Peter" Harry said.

"So did I, which is why I was surprised I spent my summer alone up until Felicia came back into my life" peter replied.

"We weren't avoiding you, we just wanted to give you time to adjust" Gwen added.

"Adjust, adjust to what that you're dating" Peter asked confused.

"Listen I've known you since forever man I know you used to have the hots for Gwen, and I didn't want things to be weird between us since Liz dumped you" Harry added putting his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I broke it off with Liz Harry, you should know me better than to think I would get jealous of you" Peter replied before shrugging off Harry's hand and left with Felicia.

The walk from the mall was silent until Peter broke it "Felicia I'm sorry about ruining our date."

"What, it wasn't your fault Peter, but I do think you might need a better choice of friends, I take it they don't know about it" Felicia said pointing to her shirt.

"No they don't and it's better that way." Peter replied sadly.

"Felicia and Peter's date may be over, but maybe Spider-Man and Black Cat can have some fun" Felicia said smiling.

"My costume is underneath my clothes," Peter said.

"I'm not used to the superhero life yet, we have to go to my place to get mine" Felicia said slightly embarrassed

"Don't worry you will get used to it" Peter replied laughing.

Felicia called for a taxi even after several offers from Peter to swing them there. After paying and reaching her home Peter was stunned to see she lived in a penthouse.

**Felicia's Penthouse**

"Felicia are we breaking and entering" Peter joked as they took the elevator up.

"Not this time this is actually where I live, all though you can break in here anytime you might catch me fresh out of the shower" she purred.

Peter could feel the heat in his cheeks as they turned red and heard Felicia laughing.

"So easy to tease" she said in a sing song tone.

While Felicia went to change in her bedroom she started to ask a few questions "so I take it you and Gwen were a little more than just friends?".

"Things were complicated we both didn't want to cross that line and ended up dating other people, I dated a cheerleader and she dated Harry we were supposed to break up with them and date each other, but then things got even more complicated" Peter explained.

"Keep going I'm listening" she replied.

"Harry's dad turned out to be the Green Goblin and after I stopped him we were all at his funeral and Gwen didn't want to hurt Harry so she stayed with him," Peter said.

Felicia came into the living room in her Black Cat suit minus her mask and saw Peter was in his Spider-Man suit holding his mask.

"I'm sorry you've had such a rough few months Peter" she said embracing him into a hug.

"Don't worry Cat the feelings I had for Gwen are in the past you're my future" he said before kissing her.

"You're a smooth talker once that suit comes on, mask up and let's go, show me the nightlife as a hero" she said as she put on her mask and leaped out the window.

Following suit Spider-Man put his mask on and leaped out the window behind Black Cat. Spider-Man watched with a smirk as Black Cat began free falling with a smile on her face as she extends a hand out to him. He takes it before firing a web line as they begin swinging through New York. Suddenly a scream could be heard coming from an alleyway, Spider-Man turned to Black Cat "looks like this is our first stop on the how to be a hero tour."

The duo landed on a fire escape and witnessed the sight of a robbery. Three gunmen were holding a woman at gunpoint demanding she hand over here purse. Spider-Man set his camera up to catch the shots as Black Cat stared at him raising an eyebrow.

Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders "what, how did you think I got pictures for the Bugle?"

Spider-Man leaped off the fire escape and shot a few web lines yanking the guns away from the now weaponless gunmen.

"It's the Spider, let's get him" one of the gunmen said pulling out a knife.

"Oh sure you guys are trying to mug a defenseless woman and now I'm the bad guy for stopping you" Spider-Man quipped.

Black Cat gracefully landed on the ground and slowly walked next to Spider-Man "two vs three now now boys this doesn't seem fair at all, Spider sit this one out this one needs a woman's touch."

Before Spider-Man could protest Black Cat shot him a look and he immediately took a step back "looks like I get this round out, good luck honey give em one for me."

The gunmen with the knife rushed in trying to impale the Black Cat. She smiled as she flipped over him before sweeping him off his feet and delivering a punch to his nose. The remaining two rushed in together and tried to overwhelm Black Cat. Black Cat gracefully dodged their attacks until the two gunmen started to get in each other's way. Black Cat delivered a head kick to one of the gunmen before finishing the last one off with a back flip kick and landed right next to Spider-Man "so how did I do with my first group of bad guys?"

"I give you a ten for style points, but a zero on the quips" Spider-Man joked.

Black Cat wrapped her arms around Spider-Man's neck "oh really now is there anyway I can boost my score?"

"Well I can think of a few…spider sense, CAT MOVE" Spider-Man yelled out.

A hail of gunfire rang out as Black Cat grappled to the fire escape and Spider-Man swung away with the woman. The duo reunited on the street and saw The Enforcers and a small army of thugs with automatic guns.

"Shocker, again didn't we beat you already, I mean usually you guys give me a week before you come back" Spider-Man quipped.

"Sorry bug I can't mess around this time,boys kill em" Shocker said.

Spider-Man trusted his spidey sense to keep him out of danger as he flipped through the hail of gunfire webbing up as many bad guys as he could. It seemed for every one he webbed up another would start shooting at him. He continued to dodge and dip between gunfire. Black Cat used the distraction to rush in with her claws and slashed at a few of the henchmen. Shocker fired his vibration blast at Black Cat who skillfully dodged but unfortunately was struck in the back by a stray bullet. The impact knocked her over as she rolled into cover behind a nearby car. With that momentary distraction Spider-Man lost focus and was tackled by Ox. Spider-Man crashed into the side of a building his suit becoming damaged in the process.

"The boss said this is your one and only message bug stay out of The Kingpin's way" Shocker said with his gauntlets ready to fire.

"Boss what about the Cat" Ricochet asked.

Shocker began to walk away before looking back "the offer didn't extent to her, light her up boys, Ox, Ricochet let's go."

The remaining henchmen walked toward Black Cat guns drawn as she was recovering. Before they could pull the trigger Spider-Man dashed over and pushed Black Cat out of the way before shooting weblines at the framing bad guy. He managed to disarm them all, but couldn't stop them all in time as one of the gunmen shot Spider-Man. The pain was intense as Spider-Man could feel the bullet burn into his back as he yelled out in pain. Black Cat sprang into action delivering a flurry of brutal strikes knocking all but one of the gunmen unconscious.

She walked up to the last one with her claws extended "where are the enforcers going?"

"Screw you. I ain't saying nothing" he replied.

Black Cat began to push one of her claws into his family jewels with a wicked smirk " I don't have time for games, either you answer up or even a hospital won't be able to fix what I do to you."

The henchmen started to cry out " I don't know anything I swear."

As Black Cat was about to apply more pressure she felt an arm grab her "Cat that's enough let's get out of here the police are on their way, Captain Stacey tolerates me but I don't want to push it."

Spider-Man webbed everyone up before he took to the rooftops with Black Cat.

"Spider, are you ok" Black Cat asked worried.

"Not too bad, just a gunshot. Spider-Man replied.

"Just a gunshot, you're bleeding" Black Cat almost yelled.

"Is it alright if we go back to your place it's closer, and I don't know how long I can swing like this" Spider-Man said in pain.

With a nod Black Cat jumped off the roof and using her grappling hook began swinging toward her penthouse with an injured Spider-Man behind her. The swing took a bit longer with Spider-Man's injury, but they made it back to Black Cat's penthouse.

**Felicia's Penthouse**

Spider-Man made it through the window before succumbing to the pain in his back. Black Cat threw her mask off and rushed to get a first aid kit. She came back and sat Spider-Man down on a chair and inspected his wound.

"Sorry to say Spider, the bullet is still in your back," she said.

"Chalk that up to the good ole Parker luck" he replied.

"I don't think you know how luck works" Felecia countered.

Spider-Man removed his mask and smiled"I don't think you understand how Parker luck works."

"So while I tend to your wound do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I don't know how I hide my muscles either."

"Serious question, Peter I always thought your costume was made of something I don't know superhero like."

"Sorry to disappoint, Peter Parker is very broke I made my web shooters from old parts I found around the house and threw a bit of dumpster diving."

"Peter I can understand why you risk your life for the people, but there has to be a better way I could have lost you tonight."

"I'm sorry Felicia, WAIT are you alright you got shot during the fight"

"Calm down Peter I don't need you tearing the stitches I didn't finish yet, my cat suit is lined with kevlar, all I have is a bruise."

"Some days I wish I had Oscorp funds or Stark Industries"

"I may not be be either of those, but I can give you some funds for a new Spider-Man costume, one that will actually protect you."

"Felicia, I can't ask you for money that's not how I was raised."

"Listen here Parker, you're my boyfriend, I care about you, and if I can sleep better knowing you are safe out there I am damn sure going to give you some money, besides my family is loaded."

"Wait what, I mean with the penthouse I knew you came from money, but I didn't know you were loaded."

"Not many people know, when people find out they become insanely shallow and treat me like a wallet, but don't worry, I know you're not like that."

"So you're telling me I scored a girlfriend who is beautiful, rich, and looks amazing in spandex?"

"I guess you could say you hit the jackpot."

Peter didn't mean to, but he cringed slightly remembering MJ telling him the same thing.

Felicia cut the last string "are you ok Peter, your stitches are done by the way."

Peter looked at his damaged costume top "yeah it's nothing, but I am concerned about The Enforcers, Shocker said something about a Kingpin who sounds like the next Big Man."

Felicia moved to the couch and motioned for Peter to sit with her "what are we going to do?"

Peter let out a sigh "I'm not sure, but I do know we have to take down The Enforcers first and go from there."

Felicia smiled and turned to Peter "well we can deal with these problems tomorrow, you can stay the night here my mom rarely if ever comes to New York."

"You go one a head I will be there shortly I just want to write a few things out," Peter said grabbing pen and paper out of his backpack

"What are you doing" Felicia asked.

"Well since you are so kind as to fund it, I am designing the suit for the new and improved Spider-Man" Peter said excitedly.

Felicia kissed Peter on the cheek and shook her head, "he's a nerd, but he's my nerd."

**A/N**

**Sidious7777 - I'm having fun writing this fic, Peter and Felicia have always been my favorite ship. Gwen and Harry have met Felicia, but due to a small misunderstanding they had a bad first impression. let's hope MJ and Liz work out better ;)**


	3. New Friends Same Enemies

**Chapter Three**

**Oscorp Tower**

A full day has passed since Spider-Man and Black Cat went up against The Enforcers and the fight was trending on social media. Harry was sitting in his father's office looking at footage from the fight, he took a bit of joy seeing Spider-Man get shot. Gwen walked in looking for Harry "Harry did you forget about our lunch plans, hey what are you watching?"

Harry turned the monitor towards Gwen "just Spider-Man's latest fight and it even looks like he has a sidekick now."

"Oh my god he got shot, Harry I know you hate him but you have to remember he's saved the both of us more than once."

"How can you defend him Gwen, he's a murderer plain and simple."

Gwen placed her hand on Harry's shoulder "maybe we can talk about something else?"

"Like Peter's new girlfriend?"

Gwen started to pace back and forth "where did Peter even meet this girl, she looked like the high society type, I bet she's just using him."

Harry stood up out of his chair "woah easy now Gwen if I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous."

"I'm not jealous, just concerned for Peter I'm sure he has to be hurting after things went south with Liz."

"Gwen you and I both know Peter is tough, besides he would come to us if he needed to."

"Are you sure Harry, we shut him out most of the summer and I don't think your Uncle Ben comment helped."

"Ok I admit I let my anger get the best of me, but I will make it up to Peter maybe a nice gift card or a new laptop."

"Harry, Peter is our friend, not one of your dad's investors I know you've been helping within the company, but remember to treat us like people not numbers."

"You're right Gwen, I will apologize to him the next time I see him."

"Thanks Harry, now come one let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Sure thing babe, you go on ahead I have to finish one last thing before I head down."

Gwen gave Harry a kiss on his cheek as she was escorted out by one of the many guards in OsCorp tower. Waiting for a moment to make sure she was gone Harry pusher a button under his father's desk and the bookcase slid open revealing goblin weapons and more Goblin serum.

Harry drank an updated version of the Goblin serum "I hope you're ready to answer for your sins Spider-Man."

**Felicia's Penthouse**

Felicia rolled over in bed and noticed her boyfriend slash pillow wasn't there. She sat up and stretched before looking around "Peter?"

Felicia walked into the living room and saw Peter doing push ups in her living room on the ceiling.

"Peter Parker, you get down here." she yelled.

"Sorry about that, something about the ceiling helps me think" he replied sheepishly.

"How long have you been awake" Felicia asked.

Peter checked the clock "it's two in the afternoon now, so since around ten or so."

"This whole time, how do you wake up this early after fighting crime at night?"

"I'm used to it, imagine fighting crime until one in the morning and still waking up for school."

Peter's stomach cut the conversation short as it began to grumble loudly.

Felicia raised an eyebrow "let me guess, even though I am your wonderful girlfriend and wouldn't mind at all you didn't eat anything because you didn't want to raid my fridge."

Peter stared back wide eyed "I mean well now that you mention it yes."

Felicia laughed "Spider-man superhero who saves lives is afraid to go in my fridge, go relax while I get our late breakfast started."

"Are you sure, I mean you've done so much already with patching me up let me."

"Peter, are you saying you don't want to see your gorgeous girlfriend cook you breakfast in her undies and an apron" Felicia said with a flirtatious smile.

"Um, I am going to keep working on this new suit design" Peter said nervously backing away.

"So shy Spider, but don't worry you will come around" Felicia said before she gave Peter a chaste kiss on the lips.

Felicia headed to the kitchen to prepare something to eat while Peter looked over his ideas for a new or at least updated Spider-Man costume.

**Fisk Towers**

Wilson Fisk the new Kingpin of crime sat at his desk going over his recent acquisition over several OsCorp projects. After Norman's death the majority of the shareholders wanted to cash out their shares. Wilson Fisk appealed to the shareholders as a new interested party and slowly acquired assets from the company. Most notably a lot of their weapon projects and government contracts made their way to Fisk Industries. Wilson Fisk posed as a legitimate business man who made his fortune through stocks and shipping, the public unaware of his criminal organization. Wilson Fisk chuckled to himself his legitimate business was actually producing a pretty good profit. His intercom buzzed sighing he answered "who's here to see me."

"The Enforcers are here as you requested sir" a security guard responded nervously.

"Excellent send them in please" Fisk responded.

Shocker, Ricochet, and Ox walked into Kingpin's office.

"Gentlemen, I am most pleased with your last job" Kingpin said as he sat in his office chair.

"Not a problem Kingpin, you're an excellent employer" Shocker responded.

Kingpin noticed Ox seemed to be wrestling with saying something and Shocker kept giving him a look as if to silence him.

"Is there something wrong Ox" Kingpin asked.

"Ox, don't do it" Ricochet said.

"Now gentlemen if he has a concern he is able to speak freely" Kingpin responded.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET US KILL" SPIDER-MAN" Ox yelled.

"I see so that's what this is about, let me assure you Spider-Man is not yet my enemy which is why I sent him a warning" Kingpin responded.

"If you don't mind me asking boss, who is your enemy" Shocker asked.

"Now that is a troubling question, the only person who has done enough to be considered my enemy and still live, let me ask you what do you know about The Man Without Fear" Kingpin asked.

**Streets Of Queens NY**

Outside of an electronics store one Peter Parker had his arms full of different devices and electronics with his girlfriend Felicia Hardy by his side.

"Thanks again Felicia, with this stuff I can start making headway on some of these designs I have" Peter said excitedly.

"Your safety means everything to me Peter, are you sure all that junk is what you need, I only spent a little over a hundred bucks" Felicia said confused.

"I know you were nice enough to help me fund this project, but most of the parts I need can be found in household electronics, it's how I made my web shooters" Peter responded.

"Now I have to ask, Peter you're so smart, why aren't you in any special school or internship with a company" Felicia asked.

"I was at one point, I worked with Dr. Curt Conners and his wife, but things took a turn after The Lizard and again when Spider-Man and Black Cat stole the alien substance" Peter said with a smile.

"Peter I'm sorry I didn't know" Felicia said with a frown.

"Don't worry it also didn't work out because people need Spider-Man more than Peter Parker." he replied.

"Don't give up on Peter Parker, I know I met him second, but I love him more then I do Spider-Man" Felicia replied giving Peter a kiss on the cheek.

The happy couple continued their walk until they arrived at Peter's house. Peter took Felicia to his room as he began disassembling various electronics. Felicia just sat in awe at the speed Peter was working. Both of them were so distracted they didn't notice someone else had entered the house and made their way up the stairs.

"Peter I'm home early, oh well hello young lady I'm May Parker, Peter I didn't know you had a friend over" Aunt May said.

Peter almost dropped the electronics he was tinkering with as his mind went into overdrive thinking of what to say.

Aunt May crossed her arms ' Peter aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Aunt May this is my girlfriend Felicia, she's an old friend I made when I worked with Dr. Connors our paths crossed and we hit it off" Peter explained.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow letting Peter know he had some explaining to do "nice to meet you dear I was beginning to worry, after his breakup Peter seemed to be rather depressed this summer."

"AUNT MAY" Peter yelled in embarrassment.

Felicia smiled "I did find him moping which was very different from the guy I remembered I'm happy he's been perking up these past few days."

"I see, then I would like to thank you for bringing my nephew back" Aunt May replied with a warm smile.

Aunt May checked her watch "I'm starving, and if I know my Peter he is always hungry, why don't you join us for lunch Felicia I would love to exchange stories with you about Peter."

Felicia smiled "I would be honored Ms. Parker."

Aunt May laughed "Oh deary please call me May."

**Hell's Kitchen New York**

The sun has set and New York's criminal underworld gets ready to step out from the shadows. The Enforcers were geared up to follow the orders The Kingpin left for them. Their goal was to assist The Hand stealing artifacts from a museum.

Ox began loading artifacts until a crimson billy club struck him in the head.

"Who the hell are you" Ox yelled cracking his knuckles.

The mysterious figure emerged from the shadows "I'm your worst nightmare I'm The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen, but you can call me Daredevil."

Daredevil was clad in a dark red and crimson suit that had armor plating on the chest, arms and legs allowing him to hit harder and take more punishment. He also had a crimson red helmet with his trademark devil horns. (MCU Netflix Daredevil Suit)

Ricochet tried to sneak up on Daredevil while he was busy talking to Ox. Ricochet threw a kick which Daredevil blocked before delivering a back elbow without looking sending Ricochet to the ground.

Ricochet wiped the blood off his mouth "what the hell how did he do that, does this guy have eyes in the back of his head?"

"I wasn't just speaking to your friend, I was speaking to all three of you I am your worst nightmare" was all Daredevil said as he waited for their next move.

Ox charged forward ready to run Daredevil over, unfortunately Daredevil easily flipped out of the way as Ox crashed head first into some crates. Shocker began firing his vibration blast, but Daredevil continued to agily dodge and flip out of the way of his blast angering Shocker. Deciding to go on the offensive Daredevil pulls out his carbon fiber billy club and hitting the switch it shoots forward and cracks Ox in the face. Not stopping there he switches it into staff mode and rushes Ricochet and delivers several strikes knocking him out. Turning to Shocker Daredevil grins "I will ask you this once time where is The Kingpin."

Shocker to his credit didn't panic, "he told us you might show up tonight so he left you a present."

Before Daredevil could inquire further he heard the subtle sound of blades cutting through the air and quickly dodged the throwing stars that were coming his way. He was able to hear very subtle heart beats which could only mean one thing "Daredevil, Kingpin wanted me to reacquaint you with The Hand" Shocker said with a laugh. Dozens of Hand ninjas emerged from the shadows equipped with katanas and began to slowly surround Daredevil.

**Parker Residence **

After a lunch filled with laughs mostly at the expense of Peter, Felicia told them her mother would be returning to New York for a short time so she wanted to attempt to spend some time with her. Peter offered to walk her back which she declined saying she called a cab and that Peter should start on his project. Peter got the hint and told her he should hopefully have a prototype ready in the next few days. Peter walked Felicia to her cab and before he could get any words out Felicia pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

Felicia whispered into his ear "stay safe Spider, this kitty still wants to sink her claws into you."

Peter's face was full on red by the time he walked back inside the laughter of Aunt May shook him out of his love induced space out.

"I must say Peter that Felicia is something, but I have to ask aren't you moving a bit fast with her I don't want to see you get hurt" Aunt May said with concern.

"Don't worry Aunt May I know I haven't been myself since Liz, Gwen, And Harry but Felicia is a good person and I'm happy with her" Peter replied.

Aunt May locked eyes with Peter for a moment "that's the Parker conviction I know, just like your Uncle Ben when you make a choice you stand by it I'm proud of you Peter."

After the short heart to heart with Aunt May Peter went to his room locking the door so he could begin work on his new Spider-Man suit. Peter spent two hours trying to build a suit and failed horribly. His laptop was just too slow to create the things he had in his mind and he slowly got more and more frustrated.

"This is hopeless I need a stronger computer" Peter said to himself.

"Felicia has already done so much for me I can't ask her for anymore help, maybe I can try to get an advance from the Bugle."

"Think Parker think where can I start."

Peter's phone went off and he want to check even though he knew who the text would be from, and he smiled as the contact read Felicia _"Hope you aren't working too hard remember start small you said it yourself it's a prototype. Oh yeah my mother is here until the morning so I can't join you tonight :("_

Peter almost dropped his phone "of course I've been trying to start big I need to start on a smaller scale."

Another hour and a half later Peter smiled at the prototype upgrades he added to his original Spider-Man suit. Peter added electronics to his suit to help him locate and fight crime easier. His mask was now upgraded and he could make and receive phone calls as well as having a police scanner built in. He made upgrades to his web shooters were he now could shoot two other types of webbing one being a web bomb and the other was impact webbing. Peter decided it was time to test out his new improvements so he donned his suit and quietly made his way out the window to fight some crime.

**Hell's Kitchen New York**

Spider-Man stopped three muggins in Queens before he decided to go to a seedier area of New York to begin testing some of his new gadgets. He was swinging around the city until his police scanner came to life. He almost laughed as the dispatcher said ninjas were attacking, but that laugh left his face as he heard The Enforcers were also there. Determined to settle the score Spider-Man began swinging to the warehouse.

Daredevil was having a bit of a tough time fighting the combined might of The Hand and The Enforcers. He had his billy club split into two escrima sticks and was doing his best to fend off the constant barrage of ninja stars. Daredevil always had a tough time fighting multiple Hand ninjas for the simple fact that he couldn't hear their hearts beat as well as he could others thus making pinpoint their location harder. Daredevil was focusing on the ninja he wasn't aware Shocker sent out another vibration wave that sent him into a wall. Thankfully his suit took the brunt of the punishment, but he was slightly disoriented. As a hand ninja moved in with his katana raised to finish Daredevil off a web line yanked the sword out of his hand "now now Mr. Ninja did you bring enough of those for the whole class" Spider-Man quipped. Spider-Man flipped through the air and landed next to Daredevil.

"Woah, you look like the devil" Spider-Man said eyes wide.

"I'm Daredevil, I see you're the Spider-Man I've heard about" Daredevil said.

"You know about me" Spider-Man asked.

"From what I've heard from Jameson as well as when the street scum think I'm you" Daredevil replied.

Spider-Man got a closer look "wait you're that Daredevil guy, sweet my second superhero team up."

The conversation was cut short as Shocker sent another vibration blast and both Spider-Man and Daredevil dodged out of the way. Spider-Man leapt into the air and began shooting web lines to try to take as many katanas away as he could. Daredevil had his billy club split into escrima sticks and began attacking the Hand ninjas violently.

"This is a good time to test out some of my new upgrades" Spider-Man said to himself.

Spider-Man set his webs to the electric setting and smiled as they successfully switched over. He took aim at a group of ninjas still holding onto their katanas and fired as the web connected the effect was instantaneous. The ninjas were electrocuted and fell to the ground to the cheers of Spider-Man. Daredevil used the distraction to keep attacking more Hand Ninjas, but was blindsided no pun intended by Ox. Spider-Man saw Daredevil go down and rushed over to provide cover he switched again to his impact webbing and fired off a few shots that connected hard sticking several hand ninjas to the wall. The Enforcers continued to load up the rest of the artifacts as the battle continued. The Enforces now finished their mission joined The Hand in attacking the vigilante duo. Spider-Man even with his spider sense couldn't dodge every attack. The cuts started to slowly add up, and as Spider-Man was dodging another ninja Shocker's vibration blast hit him full force, sending him to the ground where OX attempted to squash him. Thankfully Daredevil's billy club connected with Ox's jaw to buy Spider-Man time to move. Ricochet used the distraction to deliver a vicious kick to Daredevil.

"Hey Daredevil, The Enforcers are my bad guys, so if you could take the ninjas that would be great" Spider-Man joked.

"It amazes me you can joke right now even though we're looking death in the face" Daredevil said.

As the battle was nearing its end with Spider-Man and Daredevil on the losing end of the battle a loud yell was heard as a new fighter with a glowing hand punched the ground sending the ninjas flying. The mysterious fighter looked at Daredevil "I thought you were supposed to wait for the rest of us."

"What can I say Iron Fist I'm used to working alone" came Daredevils reply.

"Doesn't anyone wait for the god damn team" a deep voice said.

"No because they're all idiots, I swear Luke I don't how you got me to agree to this whole Defender thing" a female voice said.

Spider-Man now looked to see a very large black man who was about to be hit with a katana, the man never moved as the sword broke against his skin and the black man delivered a punch sending the ninja flying. The woman also seemed to possess super strength as she too sent a ninja flying with a single kick. Iron Fist once again let his hand with a yellow glow and hit the ground sending a shock wave that floored the rest of the ninjas.

Spider-Man was almost speechless "WHO ARE YOU GUYS"

Daredevil introduced everyone "that's Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, and Luke Cage we're The Defenders"


	4. First Day Back

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks have passed since the warehouse fight. Before Spider-Man jumped into the fray he set up his trusty camera as usual and got some amazing shots of the fight which he was able to sell to the Daily Bugle. Jameson of course tried to pin everything on Spider-Man and his masked accomplices, but Peter was just excited to have met more superheroes. Before they went their separate ways Daredevil gave him a number that he can be contacted if Spider-Man ever needs his assistance. Unfortunately some of the pictures Peter submitted featured a battle damaged Spider-Man that a certain someone was not fond of. Felicia was not happy with the state Peter was in after the fight and made her feelings known. Peter now knew Felicia could hit very hard when she's upset and promised to be more careful. Much to Peter's annoyance The Enforcers managed to slip away with the stolen goods during the climax of the fight when the rest of the Defenders showed up. Peter was more curious about their boss Kingpin, but Daredevil seemed to want to keep him out of it for some odd reason. Peter has to put all that into the back of his mind considering today was the first day of school and he was nervous. If he was going alone he would just blend into the background like the loser people think he is, but Felicia decided she was tired of being home schooled and enrolled in Midtown High.

**Parker Residence **

Aunt May just finished making breakfast and setting the table she was lost in her thoughts worrying about Peter. After the breakup with Liz, death of Norman Osborn, and isolation from his best friends Harry and Gwen she was concerned Peter was slipping into depression. He had been more depressed in the last few weeks then during the time of her late husband Ben Parker's murder. May worried so much about her nephew who felt more like a son to her which is why she initially was weary of Felicia. That was until she got to spend time with the young woman and see the light she caused to shine within her nephew once again. It was similar to seeing him with Mary Jane or Gwen Stacey, but somehow even brighter the love those two shared was something special. The doorbell broke May out of her thoughts as she went to get the door. Felicia was standing outside in black leggings, a tight fitting white polo shirt, and a black sweater.

"Good morning Mrs. Parker" Felicia greeted.

"Oh please dear we've been over this you can call me May" she replied giving the girl a hug.

"Sorry about that May, is Peter ready yet" Felicia asked before sitting at the table.

"Oh you know how he is, he's almost ready I'm sure" she responded with a chuckle.

On cue Peter jumped down the stairs using his spider agility and gracefully landed. Peter did a mock bow as Felicia was the only one who saw his acrobatic display.

"Good morning, how are the two lovely ladies in my life doing today" Peter asked with a smile.

"Always the charmer aren't you Mr. Parker" Felicia replied playfully.

"He's a charmer alright, especially when he's trying to get an extra serving of bacon" May replied with a chuckle.

May served them both a nice breakfast of pancakes and bacon before giving them a bit of privacy as she went into the other room.

Felicia watched Peter devour his food and some of the extra food that May made for them.

"Peter where does it all go" Felicia asked shocked.

Peter responded in between bites " after being bitten by the spider my body needs more fuel since my metabolism burns energy faster."

Felicia didn't know what it was, but something about his tone changed it was small, but she noticed.

"Peter what's wrong" she asked.

"What, oh nothing is wrong" he replied with a fake smile.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, don't you think I know my boyfriend well enough to tell when something is going on," she replied, getting a bit worked up.

"I'm sorry Felicia I'm just nervous about today is all" he replied.

"What do you mean" she asked.

Peter looked around to make sure Aunt May was far enough away "Felicia, you got to meet Spider-Man everyone else grew up with Peter Parker."

Felicia grabbed Peter's chin raising his head to eye level "I may have met Spider-Man first, but I fell in love with Peter Parker, you don't need to be anything other than yourself Peter."

Before Peter could refute her statement her lips crashed into his which made him forget about his worries. The two shared a long passionate kiss before a "mhm" could be heard from Aunt May. The embarrassed couple quickly broke apart cheeks tinted red.

"You two better hurry along before you're both late on your first day" Aunt May said with a smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am, have a good day May" Peter replied.

"Oh and kids do try to avoid such public displays of affection at school I would hate to get a phone call" Aunt May said laughing.

After recovering from their momentary embarrassment the duo said their goodbyes to May and began the walk to Midtown High. As the happy couple chatted away getting closer and closer to the school Peter was almost tackled to the ground by an unknown assailant. He relaxed when he realized his spider sense didn't go off and then he noticed all the red hair in his face.

"Peter Parker, how dare you not call me over summer break" MJ said with mock anger.

"Hey MJ it's good to see you, sorry about that giving everything that happened I thought you might want some alone time and I didn't want to bother you" Peter replied sheepishly.

MJ still had Peter in a headlock esque hug before she noticed the snow haired girl glaring daggers at her.

"Hey there, I've never seen you around before are you a new student, and how do you know Peter" MJ asked.

Peter could sense the tension and quickly jumped in "MJ meet my girlfriend Felicia Hardy, Felicia meet one of my good friends Mary Jane Watson."

Both girls smiled at one another as if some unspoken conversation was taking place.

" Pete wait right here for a second, I want to get better acquainted with Mary Jane" Felicia said with a smile that put Peter on edge.

Before Peter could cut in MJ stopped him "don't worry Peter it's just girl talk nothing to worry about."

Felicia and MJ walked out of ear shot from Peter and began their girl talk.

"I will only say this once that boy has been through so much this year and if you hurt him I will make you regret it" MJ said with fierce determination.

"I know all about what happened between him, Liz, Gwen, and Harry I have no intention of hurting someone as sweet as him, but I'm warning you he is mine and I will claw your eyes out if you try to make a move on him" Felicia countered.

"Trust me I'm the least of your worries I can only imagine the blowback of Peter breaking up with Liz is going to have" MJ added her voice low.

"What do you mean exactly" Felicia asked.

"I'm sure Peter has told you he isn't exactly popular and well Liz is a cheerleader she is very popular and well the popular crowd might not respond well to her heartbreak" MJ explained.

"How bad of a blowback are we talking here" Felicia asked.

"Let me put it to you like this majority of the school has it out for Peter and the only friends he had not counting me won't be in his corner" MJ said.

There was a long silence before MJ extended a hand "so we're in agreement then?"

Felicia shook her hand "anyone who tried to make trouble for him has to deal with us."

The girls rejoined Peter, Felicia hooked her arm around his and pulled him close "let's go Pete we shouldn't be late on our first day back."

**Midtown High**

Peter and MJ helped Felicia find the principal's office so she could get her classes sorted out. The day moved along pretty quickly wither Peter being able to successfully dodge the popular crowd. Unfortunately for the first four out of seven periods he didn't have Felicia in any of his classes which bummed him out slightly thankfully he had MJ in the first two and Gwen in the other two. Gwen gave him a weak wave during class, but that was it. With his fourth class done it was time for lunch and Peter was thankful to get a break. Peter didn't need his spider sense to tell him something was wrong, several students just stared at him and a few were snickering lightly as he made his way into the cafeteria. After grabbing some food and not being able to find Felicia Peter was ready to sit at a table alone until MJ waved him over. Smiling Peter made his way over to her table "hey red how's your first day back been?"

"Not bad, I'm so happy we have that senior meeting and get to go home right after, anyway how has your day been" MJ asked.

"I've been getting by, I have Gwen in two of my classes she shot me a wave so I guess that's progress" Peter said nonchalantly.

As the conversation continued about teachers and classes members of the football and cheerleading team made their way to the table. Flash Thompson, Hobbie Brown, Tiny McKeever, Randy Robertson, and Kenny Kong who collectively make up the Midtown High football team were standing on Peter's left. On Peter's right stood his ex Liz Allan and members of the Midtown High cheerleaders Kenny's girlfriend Glory Grant, and Randy's girlfriend Sally Avril. Peter looked around suddenly feeling like a trapped animal "hi guys enjoy your summer break?"

"You're not going to weasel your way out of this Puny Parker" Flash said.

"Get away with what exactly" Peter asked genuinely confused.

"You broke Liz's heard after she took a chance on a loser like you" Sally said with disgust.

"And to top it all off Randy overheard Harry talking to Gwen about YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND, you dropped Liz for another girl Peter" Sally yelled.

"So who is it nerd, did you guilt Mary Jane into dating you, by the way Liz's brother Mark is in jail and you try to two time him with this nerd no class at all" Flash said shaking his head.

"I suggest you watch your tone Flash and don't you dare speak about things you don't know about, I truly cared for Mark but he cared more about gambling and that is what lead to him going to prison" MJ sad defensively.

"Hey that's enough Flash your problem is with me not her" Peter said.

"Oh sure nice of you to defend your new girlfriend" Flash mocked.

"Guys we should stop, this is making Liz uncomfortable" Glory said.

"We're not done until this loser apologizes to Liz" Flash said sternly.

"Flash what happened between Liz and I is our business and no I'm not dating Mary Jane we're just friends" Peter said trying to defuse the situation.

"You'll never do better than Liz nerd any chick who dates you either has to be seriously desperate or have no taste," Sally said.

Before the degrading of Peter Parker could continue a new voice cut in "excuse me why might I ask are you all trying you trying to gang up on my boyfriend?"

Everyone was in shock at the drop dead gorgeous snow haired girl who just claimed to be Peter Parker's girlfriend. Flash was almost drooling as he was looking her up and down "excuse me Ms. did you just say you're Peter's girlfriend?"

"I sure did the name is Hardy, Felicia Hardy." Felicia said.

"Felicia Hardy huh, to date loser over there you must be desperate, have no taste, or all of the above" Sally said with some snark.

"You're rude, but I guess if I had split ends like you I would be rude too" Felicia countered.

"HOW DARE YOU" Sally yelled moving towards Felicia.

Mary Jane and Glory both stepped in to keep the girls seperated. Peter deciding he had enough started to get up, "you know what I don't feel much like lunch anymore let's go girls."

Flash grabbed Peter by his shoulder stopping him "you're not going anywhere this isn't done."

Felicia stepped on Flash's foot causing him to let go of his grip, Flash quickly recovered and attempted to grab Felicia. Before his hand could make contact with her something grabbed Flash's arm he turned and was shocked to see it was Peter and even more shocked he couldn't break his grip.

"Flash I've taken your abuse for years, we used to be friends as kids but you turned into a bully, you want to bully me that's fine I don't care but you will not lay a hand on her do you understand me," Peter said slightly tighten his grip.

Flash was a bit nervous, but did his best to play it off "whatever loser this isn't over."

Peter let go of Flash and made eye contact with Liz he could see the hurt in her eyes and he genuinely felt guilty about everything that happened between them.

"Liz, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us you don't have to forgive me or speak to me again I just want you to know I am truly and honestly sorry." Peter said sadly.

"Petey," Liz began before she saw Sally glare daggers her way.

"Peter Parker, I'm glad I dumped a loser like you who didn't deserve me" Liz yelled before she walked towards Peter and slapped him.

Peter ignored his spider sense and took the full force of the slap as it echoed out of the cafeteria. Peter was stunned, he knew it was coming, but couldn't believe she actually did it. Felicia was fine with Peter apologizing to Liz, but the moment she put her hands on him that was a step too far. Felicia tackled Liz to the ground before grabbing her and lifting her up to eye level "you put your hands on my boyfriend again and I will make you regret it."

Sally tried to sneak up on Felicia from behind, but was blocked my Mary Jane "sorry, but I do believe in fair fights."

"Guys you should all really stop, I've already told the teachers about you all ganging up on Peter" a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Gwen with Harry at her side.

"You nerds stick together huh, and look we have the cheater who cost us our championship because he couldn't stay clean" Flash said.

Harry cringed slightly at the comment.

Felicia dropped Liz as the bell rang and everyone slowly dispersed making their way to the auditorium for the senior meeting. Felicia looked around and noticed Peter was gone "MJ did you see which way Peter went?"

"Sorry, Peter is good at blending into the background when he wants to, we will find him during the meeting let's go and thanks for helping out Gwen glad to see you're still in Peter's corner" MJ said with a smile.

"Of course, we're still his friends" Gwen said cutting her eyes at Felicia.

"Such great friends who talk about him apparently" Felicia said rolling her eyes.

MJ sensing the tension tried to grab Felicia.

"No let her finish Mary Jane" Gwen said angrily.

"That girl Sally said Randy overheard you and Harry talking about Peter's new girlfriend" Felicia countered.

Gwen and Harry went wide eyed for a second before Harry chimed in "listen we've been his best friends for years we're just looking out for him is all."

Before Felicia could retort MJ grabbed her by the arm "we have to go find Peter remember."

Gwen and Felicia locked eyes as MJ dragged Felicia away.

"You ok babe" Harry asked.

"Yes and Harry I've told you not to call me that, I just don't like her" Gwen stated.

"I don't see the big deal unless, are you jealous of her Gwen" Harry asked his voice deepening.

"I just don't want Peter to get hurt is all Harry" Gwen responded quickly.

After shuffling around in the auditorium Felicia and MJ couldn't find Peter. Felicia suggested MJ sit with Harry and Gwen to see if they found him while she kept looking.

Felicia sent out a text _'So where did my wonderful boyfriend run off to? :("_

Felicia's phone quickly vibrated with a reply_ "Look up gorgeous 3"_

Felicia looked up and saw Peter was in the balcony high above the auditorium. Smiling she quickly and stealthily used her Black Cat like agility to climb up a column and made her way to the balcony. She noticed Peter was scribbling things into his notebook, with him distracted she decided to sneak up on him. Because she wasn't there to do him any harm his spider sense didn't go off and almost jumped when he felt someone hug him from behind.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, things got a bit chaotic in there" Felicia said.

"Sorry about leaving like that, I just needed some time to process everything" Peter replied.

"I hope I didn't cause you too much grief" Felicia said with a hint of sadness.

"Are you kidding, you stuck up for me I'm not too used to that these days" Peter said with a smile before kissing Felicia on the cheek.

Before the happy couple could go any further Peter received a text _'Spider-Man we've located The Enforcers meet us at this address'_

Peter showed the message to Felicia "so I guess your schedule is always this busy I'm guessing you have your suit with you?"

Peter smiled "Always keep it in my backpack during school hours."

Felicia opened her bag as well and pulled out her Black Cat costume "I'm learning too."

Felicia quickly transformed into the Black Cat, and watched with a seductive smirk as Peter donned his Spider-Man suit and mask.

"Well I like what I see here" Black Cat said blowing Spider-Man a kiss.

Spider-Man's face turned red and he quickly put on his mask to hide his -Man's mask began booting up, after finishing the boot up sequence Spider-Man checked to make sure his web shooter upgrades came online as well as his heads up display.

"So, you never told me how we're going to sneak out of school" Black Cat said.

"Oh that's the easy part, I've been doing this since my sophomore year follow me gorgeous" Spider-Man said.

The duo made their way to a nearby window that was hidden behind drama theater props. Black Cat was the first to jump out with Spider-Man hot on her trail as they began swinging to the location Daredevil sent them.

**Authors Note. Happy New Years to everyone who didn't give up on this story. I've been gone for a bit, but now I'm back and I am able to be committed to this story. So many of you have followed and favorited this story I couldn't help but continue it. This chapter doesn't have much action but we finally get the confrontation between Felicia and Liz. Next Chapter will see more action stay tuned for more.**


	5. Spider-Man Team Up ft The Defenders

**Chapter Five **

**Midtown High**

The senior meeting concluded and the students made their way out ready to depart home. Mary Jane walked out with Harry and Gwen as they were talking about Peter.

"I just don't get why Peter is being so weird about everything," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well think about it from his point of view, you both ditched him the whole summer, Harry practically snaps at his girlfriend, and the cool kids overhear you and Gwen talking about him" Mary Jane said with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe things could have been a bit smoother between us, but I was doing my best to be there for Harry, he's been through alot this year" Gwen countered a bit defensively.

"Listen, I'm not taking sides I just want you guys to understand how Peter feels, who knows what would have happened to him if he never met Felicia over the summer" Mary Jane said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Harry and Gwen stopped to think about what Mary Jane said as she walked away.

"Harry, I think we should do something nice for Peter" Gwen said.

"I don't see why we have to, he blew us off today Gwen he was supposed to sit with us and go over our weekend plans," Harry said.

"Harry, Peter is our best friend remember, and after Flash and Liz made him public enemy number one he probably skipped the meeting to go home" Gwen responded concerned.

"You don't have to come with if you don't want to, but I'm going to try and make it up to Peter" Gwen said.

Gwen began walking away as she started to go Harry punched a nearby locker leaving a dent. Harry quickly caught up to Gwen and began walking side by side with her "you're right Gwen we should do something nice, I hope he likes the laptop."

**Bronx, NY**

Spider-Man and Black Cat made their way to the address Daredevil sent over which ended up being a church. The duo landed on the roof and took in their surroundings.

"I wonder what made Daredevil pick a church, I wonder if he's religious" Spider-Man quipped.

Black Cat seductively moved closer to Spider-Man and began rubbing his chest 'so what should we do while we wait?"

Before things could go any further The Defenders made their presence known.

"I hope we weren't interrupting" Daredevil said stoically.

Daredevil turned his head toward Black Cat and took out his billy club "what is she doing here, she is a criminal."

"Reformed criminal thank you very much" Black Cat replied sticking out her tongue.

"I can vouch for her Daredevil she's my partner" Spider-Man said standing in between Black Cat and Daredevil.

"Let us not do anything rash, remember why we're here" Iron Fist said trying to defuse the situation.

"Tell me Black Cat you used to steal why should I believe you want to be a hero" Daredevil asked.

Black Cat took a deep breath, "my father was a criminal it's the only life I've ever known, I have stolen many things but never hurt anyone in the process. I enjoyed the challenge and thrill of breaking and entering undetected, but that was all before I met him. Spider-Man was interesting to say the least, when I met him, I tried to bring him to my side but he refused. I even asked him to help me break my father out of jail, but my father surprised me and sided with Spider-Man saying to leave him in there. After that I took a hard look at myself and the choices I've made. I will admit falling in love with Spider-Man is a big reason I decided to become a hero, but beyond that I want to make my father proud."

Luke, Jessica, and Iron Fist all looked at Daredevil while Spider-Man wondered why they were staring.

Daredevil begrudgingly spoke "she's telling the truth."

"Is that your superpower are you a lie detector" Spider-Man asked.

Jessica burst out in a fit of laughter "that seals it, I don't care what anyone says I like this guy he has my vote to become a defender."

"Wait you invited me here to join you" Spider-Man asked surprised.

"That was the plan before horns over here started interrogating your girlfriend" Luke said.

"After you helped Daredevil dispatch the hand we felt it only right to reward your great moral compass" Iron Fist said.

"What" Spider-Man said confused.

"Sorry he does that sometimes" Jessica replied still laughing.

"Anyway, Spider-Man do you accept entry into the defenders" Daredevil asked.

Spider-Man sat down legs crossed for a moment in deep thought "three conditions, one my mask stays on until we build trust, two you have to take me to your super secret headquarters I know you have one, and three Black Cat joins with me we're a package deal."

Daredevil moved toward the standing Spider-Man and extended his hand "I accept, welcome Spider-Man and Black Cat to The Defenders."

"Now the reason I called you here is we have intel that The Enforcers are heading to Rikers Prison to break someone out we don't know who, but Fisk wants them out bad" Daredevil said.

"Who plans a prison break on a Friday someone has no regards for social plans" Spider-Man joked.

"Rikers, just great half of Spider-Man's rogue gallery is in there" Black Cat said.

"So Spidey who do you think Fisk would go through so much trouble to get" Luke asked.

Spider-Man's posture tensed "there is only one person he could want."

**Rikers Prison**

Otto Octavius sat in his prison cell planning. He was planning to get revenge on his long time nemesis Spider-Man. Otto had heard rumblings of a new player in the criminal world and rumors had it he was a big player. Otto took a chance and with some of his reserved money from working for Norman Osborn he paid a small time henchmen to reach out to this new player. If this player was as big as he had heard his release from his shackles should be coming along any day now all he had to do was wait. He didn't have to wait much longer as the power went out and a loud explosion was heard and felt throughout the prison. Otto watched as he recognized The Enforcers causing a commotion within the prison. Shocker sent guards running with his shockwave blasts. Ox found the emergency generators and destroyed them effectively releasing all of the prisons leading to a full on prison riot. Ricochet pulled out bars off of Otto's cell and handed him a briefcase "something from the Kingpin as a show of good faith." Otto opened the case and bag laughing maniacally as he was greeted to the site of his metallic tentacles.

Spider-Man, Black Cat, and The Defenders arrived at Rikers Prison and were welcomed to the site of complete and utter chaos. Inmates roamed free attacking prison guards, police vehicles were overturned and on fire, and the police reinforcements needed help. There were a few cops that set up a perimeter around the entrance of the prison and fortunately Spidey recognized one of the officers Captain Geroge Stacy.

"Captain Stacy, what's going on in there" Spider-Man asked as he shook the captain's hand.

A new officer Spider-Man never saw before pointed her gun at him. Captain Stacy put his hand up "Officer Watanabe that's enough Spider-Man is here to help."

Officer Yuriko Watanabe holstered her weapon as Spider-Man tried to ease the tension "we just met and you're already pointing a loaded weapon at me I feel special Yuriko."

Yuriko glared before turning to Captain Stacy "you didn't tell me he was this annoying in person and if you're going to call me anything just call me Yuri better yet don't call me at all."

"Oh yes talk dirty to me" Spider-Man said with a laugh before Black Cat slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch, Cat you do know you're strong right I'm tender" Spider-Man complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk dirty then" she replied with her tongue sticking out.

"Anyway, Captain how can we be of assistance" Luke cut in.

Spider-Man instantly switched back to mission mode as he waited for an answer.

"So far the prison is in complete chaos, we have to hold a perimeter here so the inmates don't get into the city" Captain Stacy said.

"Just great a big portion of my rogue gallery is in there" Spider-Man said.

Another explosion could be heard and Captain Stacy's radio came to life "we can't hold out they are going to breach the vault holding the supervillains."

After hearing that Spider-Man didn't hesitate as he shot a webline and began making his way inside. Black Cat and the Defenders weren't far behind as they rushed inside. The Defenders were immediately met with escaped inmates who attacked in mass. Iron Fist lived up to his name by focusing his chi into his fist and delivering a strike to the ground. The shockwave knocked several inmates back. Luke easily picked up a prisoner and launched him into another group knocking them all over. Daredevil split his billy club into escrima sticks and with his heightened senses dodged incoming attacks and easily knocked out prisoners with stikes to the head. Spider-Man and Black Cat were amazed at how good the Defenders worked as a team until Spider-Man turned to Jessica Jones.

"Um Jessica aren't you going to do anything," he asked.

"I am, I'm watching" she replied.

"I have to say this is much easier with a team" Spider-Man said out loud

Spider-Man's spider sense began to flair, as he searched for the danger a wall exploded with Rhino coming through it. Spider-Man looked down and saw a small group of police officers Rhino trampled. Their injuries didn't appear to be life threatening but they were in bad shape.

"This is a great day I get to escape this prison and destroy Spider-Man" Rhino said.

As Rhino charged in he felt himself be redirected as Luke Cage lifted him into the air before slamming him to the ground.

"YOU JUST MADE A BIG MISTAKE" Rhino yelled as he rushed in and locked arms with Luke Cage in a test of strength. Iron Fist turned toward the rest of heroes "go we will hold him here."

Spider-Man nodded as they dwelled deeper into the prison rescuing as many injured officers as they could. Eventually there were too many and Jessica Jones and Black Cat had to carry some officers back to the entrance promising to come back as soon as possible. As Spider-Man, Daredevil, Captain Stacy, and Officer Watanabe continued further in they were greeted by none other than The Enforcers.

"Well if it isn't the bug and the red freak" Shocker said.

"Well if it isn't Montoya and his C rank teammates" Spider-Man quipped.

Shocker fired his vibration gauntlets as Spider-Man pushed Captain Stacy and Yuri out of the way as he took the blast full force being sent into a concrete wall. Captain Stacy and Yuri opened fire, but the bullets didn't faze the charging Ox heading toward them. Daredevil was stuck in a hand to hand contest with Ricochet and couldn't save them. At the last second an impact variation of Spider-Man's web connected with Ox's face blinding him and causing him to run into a wall. Spider-Man stood up breathing heavily 'made it just in time, not bad for someone so annoying right." Yuri and Captain Stacy helped Spider-Man sit up as Daredevil slipped a kick from Ricochet and delivered a left hook flooring him. The rest of The Defenders returned to see the injured Spider-Man and the only Enforcer left standing Shocker.

"Give it up Montoya it's over" Spider-Man said.

"You're right bug, it is over" Shocker replied with a laugh.

Spider-Man didn't need his spider sense to warn him, he heard the familiar sound of mechanical tentacles. Slowly emerging from the shadows Dr. Octopus made his presence known by immediately using his metallic tentacles to grab Spider-Man by his throat and ripping him from Captain Stacy and Yuri's grasp.

Spider-Man was gasping for air trying to break his grasp "hey Doc long time no see, have you lost weight?"

Black Cat has seen enough and jumped into the fray with her claws ready to slash, she dodged two of his robotic tentacles but the third swatter her sending her flying back. Iron Fist quickly flipped in the air catching her. Jessica cracked her knuckles and rushed in delivering a superwoman punch to Dr. Octopus sending him back and in turn causing him to drop Spider-Man who began coughing "you're my new favorite defender."

Daredevil split his billy club into escrima sticks "you're outnumbered surrender now."

"As much as I would like to see you try and take me on I have places to be" Dr. Octopus gloated.

"You think we're just going to let you go little man, you're out of your mind" Luke Cage chuckled.

Dr. Octopus" tentacles punched a hole in the wall pulling out a bomb "if you want to save everyone on this island I say you have three minutes to make that decison"

With that Dr. Octopus grabbed Ox and RIcochet as he along with Shocker made their escape.

"Dr. Octopus is that bomb really going to take out the whole island I got a few guys in here I like" Shocker asked slightly concerned.

"I'm surprised, I guess there is honor among thieves, no the bomb will take out the floor their on and it actually has a shorter detonation time than three minutes" Dr. Octopus replied with a cackle.

Black Cat immediately went for the bomb, using her claws she unscrewed the casing around it and saw the timer was sent for thirty seconds. Everyone saw the time and panicked, everyone except for Spider-Man. He quickly acted without even thinking he webbed the bomb up in some of his web fluid.

"Spider-Man I do not think your webbing will be enough to stop the blast," Luke said.

"Maybe, but I have to do something" Spider-Man replied.

Fifteen seconds were left before Spider-Man had an idea a crazy idea, but an idea nonetheless. Using all of his spider enhanced strength Spider-Man webbed everyone together swinging them through the hole in the wall Dr. Octopus made earlier. Everyone was caught off guard as they were flung through the air. Spider-Man webbed up the hole and began encasing himself and the bomb in webbing to hopefully reduce the blast radius. Spider-Man mentally and physically braced himself as he mentally counted the remaining time left. The last thing he heard was a deafening explosion and a bright light before everything faded to black and became silent.

The explosion was deafening, but the web wall Spider-Man made didn't break. It took the combined strength of Luke and Iron FIst to break the wall down, and Black Cat was the first one through and was greeted to the site of an unconscious and badly injured SpiderMan.

**Fisk Tower**

After making their escape a helicopter was waiting and took the villians to Fisk Tower. Otto Octavius now stood face to face with none other than the Kingpin.

"So you are the new big man in town I must say I'm impressed" Otto said shaking his hand.

"I am glad I lived up to your expectations good doctor" Kingpin replied.

"I am interested in what you want in return for freeing me" Otto asked straight to the point.

"Nothing to difficult just your loyalty" Kingpin replied before sipping a glass of wine.

"I am no one's slave, Norman Osborne made that mistake and look where he is now" Otto threatened.

Kingpin stood up to his full height towering over Dr. Octopus "you misunderstand, I will offer you financial compensation and a location to continue whatever scientific experiments you wish all I want in return is your cooperation and assistance in future jobs."

Dr. Octopus felt he didn't have much of a choice besides a lab and funding sounded like a fair exchange to him "you have a deal."

**Defenders HQ**

Spider-Man opened his eyes and everything was foggy and spinning "ok at least I'm not dead."

"Don't jinx yourself because I have half a mind to do it myself" Black Cat replied weakly.

Spider-Man focused his vision and was able to make out her white hair and mask, he immediately tried to touch his face and felt immediate pain.

"Don't move Spider you're hurt pretty bad don't worry no one saw your face I made sure" she replied smiling weakly.

The Defenders all walked into the room with a woman Spider-Man hadn't seen before.

"Hello there ma'am I assure you this is not the superhero club you are looking for" Spider-Man coughed out his quip sounding forced.

"Easy there I'm Doctor Claire Temple, I know all of these lovely costumed vigilantes on a first name basis and I fix them up on a regular basis mostly Daredevil" she said putting Spider-Man at ease.

"Now you need rest you have at least six broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and a severe concussion" Clair said.

"I'm sure it only feels worse than it is I tend to heal quickly" Spider-Man replied.

Black Cat held up a mirror so Spider-Man could look at himself his suit was in terrible condition. It was torn in several places with the left side of his costume being gone from the explosion. Looking at his mask the bottom was also gone, he didn't question it earlier but he did feel he was able to breathe easier now he knew why.

"I stand corrected it does look pretty bad huh" Spider-Man said trying to hide the pain in his voice.

Black Cat's eyes were red from the tears she spilled earlier, seeing her cry again The Defenders and Clair decided to give her a moment alone with Spider-Man. Before Spider-Man could say anything the phone icon popped up in his mask alerting him to a call. Spider-Man surprised to see the electronics still worked slowly sat up so he could take the call.

"Hey Aunt May How are you?" he asked.

"Are you alright Peter, you sound tired" she replied.

"I'm fine May just adjusting to my first day back is all" he lied.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I will be going out with Ms. Watson this weekend, I don't mind you having Felicia over I trust I raised you right" she said sternly.

"Of course May nothing at all to worry about, you might be gone by the time I get back JJ has me chasing another Spider-Man story" Peter said.

"Oh Peter before I forget, Gwen and Harry dropped something off for you" May said almost forgetting.

After exchanging their goodbyes before he could lay back down Black Cat immediately embraced him into a hug.

"Is it my new cologne" Spider-Man quipped.

"Peter look at me, I almost lost you today and that scared me" Black Cat said taking off her mask.

Spider-Man did the same slowly pulling off his damaged mask "I know Felicia and I'm sorry I just have a bad habit of making jokes to ease the tension as well as my own nerves" Peter explained.

Felicia hugged Peter even tighter "I don't care how much it costs you are making a new suit."

"Felicia you've already spent so much on me I couldn't possibly accept" Peter replied.

Felicia sent the scariest glare that Peter has ever seen and he's seen the Green Goblin up close "ok I take it back and we can talk about it when we get to my house, anyway, where are we?"

"This is The Defender's headquarters, remember that church we met on, we're inside of it." Felicia said to the shock of Peter.

"What happened after the explosion" Peter asked suddenly.

"Majority of the prisoners were being placed back in their cells by the police, Dr. Octopus, The Enforcers, and Rhino escaped sadly, Captain Stacy got us a helicopter to get you back here well close enough to here, Yuri and Iron Fist kept you stable until we got you to Clair" she explained.

Peter sat in deep thought, "I don't like it Doc Ock hates to work for anyone, for Kingpin to get him as well as The Enforcers and Rhino he must have some serious pull. If Doc Ock reunites the Sinister Six there is no telling what Kingpin can do with that much firepower."

"I thought you beat them before though Peter" Felicia questioned confused.

Peter twitched slightly "I did, but not exactly alone I had the symbiote that black suit you saw me in. It is extremely powerful and tripled my spider abilities, but it was slowly turning me evil."

"You're not evil Peter you're a superhero you even helped put me on a hero's path" she said trying to comfort him.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was the suit or did the suit just bring out what was already inside of me" Peter replied with his head down.

Felicia grabbed Peter's face bringing his head up to hers "Peter Parker you're an amazing hero and an even better man, you risk your life every day trying to help any and everyone you can. For god sake you took on an explosion to not only save us, but the prisoners as well. You're selfless and I am honored to be called your girlfriend, now enough moping we have to figure out how to get you home."

Peter leaned in and planted a kiss on Felicia's lips with the kiss growing more and more passionate. A knock on the door brought the couple back as they quickly put their masks back on.

"We're decent" Spider-Man yelled.

The Defenders all entered as they saw Black Cat and Spider-Man fixing their masks.

"Good to see you're doing alright kid" Jessica said with a chuckle.

"Ballsy moves, did you know you would survive the explosion" Luke asked.

Even with his mask on everyone could feel Spider-Man divert his eyes to the floor.

"Luke, we all know the dangers this life carries" Daredevil said.

"Anyway Spider-Man, Black Cat you both should go rest we will continue to investigate why Kingpin broke those supervillains out" Daredevil added.

"I can't just leave you to deal with my rogue gallery, they are my responsibility" Spider-Man said slowly getting off the bed he was in.

"Spider-Man i applaud your dedication, but you need rest besides you can't go out looking like that" Daredevil said pointing to his damaged costume.

"Besides I'm a private investigator I know what to look for I got this" Jessica chimed in.

Seeing he was in for a battle he couldn't win Spider-Man surrendered "fine just keep me in the loop alright?"

"Agreed, do you need help getting to where you're going" Iron Fist asked.

"No between the two of us I will be fine" Spider-Man said.

** trap_cloud_: Yo did you guys hear about that explosion at RIkers?**

**Reply from Spidey_nova: It was crazy, but it looks like Spider-Man is running around with The Defenders talk about a superhero team up.**

**Reply from TheDailyBugle: MORE****COSTUMED VIGILANTES IS NOT WHAT THIS CITY NEEDS I JUST SAW THAT WALL CRAWLER SWINGING ON THE BACK OF THAT CRIMINAL BLACK CAT I TOLD YOU THEY WERE IN CAHOOTS.**

**A/N**

I enjoyed the social media comments from the PS4 game so I decided to add it here. Let me know f it should stay or go. Also fun fact the handles I use are from Spider-Man cosplayers on IG so feel free to give them a follow if you want.


	6. Old Wounds, New Goblin

**Chapter Six**

**Parker's Residence**

Black Cat managed to make it back to the Parker home with an injured Spider-Man on her back. It took a joint effort to swing through New York and make their way back without drawing too much attention. Coming through Peter's bedroom window Black Cat placed Spider-Man into his bed. Spider-Man in turn took off his mask and dropped it on the floor with Black Cat following suit right after.

Peter sat up and exhaled a pained breath "Looks like I lucked out because I have no idea how I was going to hide this one from Aunt May."

"I still can't believe she hasn't found out about your double life with you pulling stunts like this" Felicia said, pouting.

"I'm sorry Felicia, I'm just so used to trying to save everyone that I don't think about what could happen to me" Peter responded.

"Peter, be honest with me did you know you could survive the explosion?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

Peter looked down as he mumbled "I estimated I had at best a thirty percent chance."

"Peter….." was all Felicia could say before she started crying once again.

"I'm sorry Felicia please don't cry, I wanted to be able to save you, the police, and our new superhero friends" Peter replied.

"That's just it Peter, you're not alone in this anymore maybe Luke could have contained the blast or Iron Fist could have used his magic chi powers or I don't know but Peter I just couldn't imagine what my life would be like without you in it" Felicia sobbed.

Peter struggled to move, but was able to pull Felicia into a hug "Felicia I'm sorry I will be more careful."

Felicia hugged Peter as tight as she could until she heard him wince in pain "I'm sorry Peter I just worry."

"Don't worry about it, but I kind of need a favor" Peter said as his face tinted red.

"Anything you need," Felicia replied.

"Well my suit is kind of attached to my body and after the explosion I feel a few burns that need to be cleaned" Peter mumbled.

Felicia managed to compose herself to deliver her signature smirk "why Peter Parker what might you be asking me to do?"

Peter sitting now completely red faced managed to mumble out "I need you to peel my suit off of me and give me a bath."

**Oscorp **

Harry Osborn lived a very privileged life when his father was alive. After his death at the hands of Spider-Man Harry was placed on the board of directors for Oscorp and spent a good portion of his free time sitting in on meetings. No one would say it out loud but he knew he didn't have any say in what happened to his father's company. He was a figurehead solely because he held the Osborn name. He just finished another meeting where the board decided to sell more shares to a person by the name of Wilson Fisk, Harry was irate his father's company was being sold off the only solace he took in the matter that it at least didn't get sold to Tony Stark. Harry left the meeting room and sat in what was once his father's office where Gwen was waiting for him.

"Hey Harry is everything alright" she asked.

"I don't know anymore Gwen, they originally said they would only sell twenty five percent of the company, but now we've already sold almost half to this guy named Wilson Fisk" Harry complained.

"I always thought you didn't want any part of your dad's company" Gwen inquired.

"Even if I don't it shouldn't just be sold off" he responded angrily.

"Calm down Harry. Maybe it's for the best that you can separate yourself away from all of this" Gwen said thoughtfully.

"This is all I have Gwen, without my last name I'm nothing a nobody and I would get treated like Peter" Harry said while venting.

"What do you mean get treated like Peter?" Gwen asked sharply.

Harry sighed "you know I love Peter like a brother Gwen, but in terms of the hierarchy he's a loser it's how Flash and the popular crowd sees him. They tolerated him when he was dating Liz, but now he's fair game again and I just don't want to get caught up in all of that you know."

"No Harry I don't know, listen Peter has been my friend and yours since we were kids how can just abandon him like this" Gwen asked upset

"He abandoned me first Gwen, when my Spider-Man killed my dad where he was Gwen, I'll tell you he was taking pictures of it all to sell to the Bugle why didn't he call for help maybe if he did my dad would still be here" Harry yelled out.

"Harry, you and I both know that's not what happened," Gwen said, giving him a hug.

"Listen I have to go, my dad wants me home early due to some of that whole prison break thing, but call me later ok" Gwen said.

Harry leaned in for a kiss and Gwen turned her face so he would kiss her cheek leaving Harry visibly upset.

"What was that" Harry asked.

"I just think we should slow things down a bit Peter…..I mean Harry" Gwen said as she quickly turned to leave.

Harry sat in disbelief as he mumbled to himself "even when she's with me she's thinking of him!"

Harry couldn't take it anymore, first his father's company and now Gwen. He felt like everything that should be his was being unjustly ripped away from him. Once again pushing the hidden button under his father's desk the bookcase slid opening revealing the secret lair of the late Green Goblin. After taking another dose of goblin formula Harry began putting on the Green Goblin outfit. Looking at himself in the mirror he smiled "It's time I take back what is rightfully mine."

**Parker's Residence**

Peter sat naked in the tub doing his best to relax. A lot was on his mind from his personal life to his superhero life as Spider-Man. Peter had no idea how to handle the popular crowd or even his best friends Harry and Gwen. On the other hand he had no leads for the escaped criminals, didn't know too much about the new superhero team he joined, or what Kingpin was planning. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Felicia walk in the bathroom until he felt someone get into the tub with him. His eyes immediately shot open as he was able to make out Felicia's naked form as she stood above him. It suddenly got incredibly hot as Peter was mesmerized.

"Felicia, what are you doing?" Peter said, stuttering as he tried to cover his eyes.

Felicia leaned in and took his hands into hers "I want to help you relax Peter Parker, you saved a lot of lives today who's to say you don't deserve a little reward."

**Fisk Industries**

Wilson Fisk sat in his office contemplating his next move. He viewed the building of his criminal empire as a game of chess. Kingpin thought to himself "I have acquired a very powerful pawn in Otto Octavius, I just need to figure out the best way to use him."

Kingpin looked at the folders sprawled out on his desk, each folder with information on various individuals. He began to read through them The Enforcers, Rhino, Otto Octavius, Daredevil and the one he was curious to learn more about Spider-Man. Kingpin was broken from his thoughts as his armed guards brought in a man in some green suit held at gunpoint.

"What have I told you all about knocking?" Kingpin asked annoyed.

One of the guards spoke "Sir this wack job barged in and took out several guards before stopping and asking to speak to you."

"So you decided to bring him here you idiot" Kingpin yelled.

The Green Goblin began laughing hysterically "Wilson Fisk is the new big man in town, how interesting."

Kingpin let out a sigh "You have sixty seconds to convince me to keep you alive."

Green Goblin laughed once again "I just wanted to set some ground rules, I will not interfere in your business as long as you leave Spider-Man to be killed by me."

"I don't negotiate with people who have nothing to offer me, I solve all my problems my way so it seems your sixty seconds are up" Kingpin said.

As if on cue, Green Goblin's glider crashed through the window and began shooting machine gun rounds. The Green Goblin quickly jumped on and threw a pumpkin bomb that landed right next to Fisk, only it didn't detonate. Green Goblin looked back with no trace of emotion "remember my terms Fisk or the next one won't be a dud" he said before cackling as he flew away.

Wilson Fisk was a patient man, but he did not take kindly to being made a fool of and he was about to show his security team that their incompetence had consequences.

**Parker's Residence **

Peter had to admit the sight of a naked Felicia Hardy was mesmerizing. Felicia leaned forward and her lips crashed into Peters'. The kiss quickly deepened as Felicia's tongue slid into Peter's mouth. Her hands trailed all over his body as she gradually went lower and lower until the sound of the doorbell startled them. Felicia stood up as the water dripped off her body and smiled "I think the pizza I ordered got here, though I must admit that was pretty fast." Felicia grabbed some black short shorts and one of Peter's t-shirts as she went to answer the door. Peter decided that he didn't want to be a prune and slowly was able to stand up and gingerly dry himself off. Deciding his back was still too tender he slowly put on some sweat pants and opted to not wear a shirt. Peter was taking a moment to stretch out before he heard yelling, prompting him to rush toward the front door where he saw Gwen Stacy at his front door.

Gwen didn't know what prompted her to check on Peter again after his aunt said he wasn't home, but she felt she had to after the day they had, and now she regretted it. She forgot she still had another box of parts from Dr. Connors' old lab she wanted to bring over. She rang the bell and was expecting May or Peter to answer the door, but she got a shocking surprise as Felicia opened the door in one of Peter's shirts.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked traces of venom in her voice.

"I'm relaxing on a nice Friday night with my loving boyfriend until someone interrupted us" Felicia shot back.

Both girls got quiet when they heard Peter coming "hey Felicia who's at the door?"

Gwen noticed Peter wasn't wearing a shirt and blushed before she saw some of the burns on his skin.

"Peter, are you alright what did this girl do to you?" Gwen asked.

"Excuse me, I have done nothing but show Peter the love he deserves when you and Harry abandoned him" Felicia snapped.

"You don't know what Harry went through, you have no right to talk about him or our friendship" Gwen yelled dropping the box.

Peter quickly stepped between the two of them before things went any further.

"Ok that's enough let's all settle down here" Peter said trying to keep the peace.

"Listen Peter, I know Harry and I haven't really been there for you, but we're still supposed to be friends" Gwen said.

Peter let out a sigh "Felicia can you give us a moment I think Gwen and I need to talk."

Felicia raised an eyebrow to that, but she trusted Peter so she went back inside to give them space.

The silence was awkward for a while until Gwen finally spoke up "What happened to us Peter? We are supposed to be together remember?"

"What happened was you picked Harry" Peter said.

"Peter, his dad died, what choice did I have?" Gwen asked.

"You took the easy way out Gwen, when I broke up with Liz I knew what was going to happen to me, but I knew you would be worth it apparently I wasn't for you" Peter said slightly bitterly.

"Peter please, you can't think Felicia is right for you" Gwen said sadly.

"You're right Felicia isn't right for me she is perfect for me" Peter said with a soft smile.

"Peter, you can't abandon me, I love you" Gwen yelled louder than she meant to.

Peter sighed "Gwen, I will always love you as a friend, you're still my best friend no matter what, but I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore I'm sorry."

Gwen became quiet before speaking again "I guess I missed my chance with you, I'm sorry about everything Peter if it's possible I hope we can still be friends."

Peter smiled and pulled Gwen into a hug "best friends Gwen we're best friends."

Gwen smiled as tears came down her face "can you get Felicia I want to talk to her in private too?"

Peter nodded and went back in the house after a few moments Felicia came out to the front porch with her arms crossed.

"Felicia, I want to apologize for how I've treated you, I admit I was jealous of you and it was wrong, I missed my chance but that doesn't give me the right to ruin yours" Gwen said sadly.

Felicia looked Gwen in the eyes and held her gaze for a moment "Gwen I understand you're very important to Peter and he cares for you a lot, I want to make myself clear and this is the same thing I told Mary Jane if you try to steal him I will claw your eyes out, but other than that I am glad he has one more friend to count on."

Gwen wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled as she extended her hand, Felicia looked at it before smiling and giving Gwen a hug.

**Hell's Kitchen**

Daredevil and Jessica Jones were patrolling around Hell's Kitchen while Luke Cage and Iron Fist patrolled Queens for the injured Spider-Man. The sounds of a break in could be heard as the heroes went to investigate. Using his internal sonar Daredevil located six armed men trying to break into a jewelry store.

Jessica turned toward Daredevil "So before we break up this little pow wow I have to ask how do you really feel about Spider-Man?"

"Is now really the time for this" Daredevil asked.

"I think so, you hated this Defender idea you weren't exactly a team player before all of this" she replied.

"Honestly I don't know how I feel about him yet, his heart beats differently when he speaks, but I do know he has good intentions if that answers your question" he replied.

"Not really try again" Jessica replied with a shrug.

Daredevil sighed "When he speaks the way his heart beats is similar to how I detect when people are lying, but when it was time to fight he was willing to sacrifice himself without hesitation, he is a hero but I do think he may be hiding something" Daredevil explained.

Before the conversation could continue the criminals were almost finished with their break in. Daredevil pulled out his billy club and transformed it into a short staff before rushing in. The criminals were surprised as the staff quickly connected with two of them knocking them out. Before the other four could raise their guns Jessica launched a trash can at the group that connected with one with a loud thud. Daredevil quickly split the staff apart into escrima sticks and launched both which cracked two more criminals in the head before ricocheting back into his hands. The last one turned to run and collided into Jessica's fist knocking himself out. As they tied up all the criminals and prepared to leave, Daredevil quickly pushed Jessica out of the way as a bomb exploded where she would have been standing.

A cackle could be heard "So I hear you're friends of Spider-Man, let me introduce myself I'm the Green Goblin.

"What do you want with Spider-Man" Daredevil asked.

"To destroy him of course, he is my mortal enemy and if he is a part of your team you get added to my list as well so just tell me where he is and no one has to get hurt" The Green Goblin said.

"Ok, you've officially pissed me off, prepare to get your goblin face bashed in" Jessica yelled.

"If you insist" he said before he launched another series of pumpkin bombs.

Jessica and Daredevil dodged as best they could before Jessica got caught in one of the blasts as the force propelled her into a wall. Daredevil threw his billy club and Green Goblin thought he dodged it, but it ricocheted against a wall and hit him knocking the goblin off his glider. Green Goblin shook off the impact and quickly dodged a knockout punch from Jessica. He quickly counters with a punch that connects flush sending her back.

Jessica wiped the blood from her mouth before looking at Daredevil "be careful he has super strength."

Daredevil nodded as he turned his billy club back into a staff and readied himself. The goblin pushed a button on his gauntlet and his glider came to life shooting razor bats. Thanks to his enhanced senses Daredevil sensed them and deflected them with his staff. As Jessica rushed in the Green Goblin threw down a smoke bomb to blind them. Unfortunately for him Daredevil doesn't rely on eyesight as he managed to quickly pinpoint his location and connected with several staff shots. The Green Goblin laughed as his glider fired missiles at them, which distracted them long enough for the glider to pick him up.

As he hovered in the air he cackled manically before turning very serious "tell Spider-Man I'm looking for him and vengeance will be mine!"

The Defender duo watched as the Green Goblin made his escape.

Daredevil looked at Jessica and sarcastically asked "so is he still your favorite Defender now?"

** TheDailyBugle: BREAKING NEWS THAT MENACE AND NO NOT SPIDER-MAN, BUT HIS BUDDY THE GREEN GOBLIN IS BACK JUST WHAT WE NEEDED.**

**Reply from Hezmoore238: Once again The Bugle is biased. Spider-Man never worked with Green Goblin. The Defenders were fighting him near my apartment complex and since Spider-Man is a Defender now at least the rumors say he is. I don't think they would work with the goblin, I even have some pictures.**

**Reply from TheDailyBugle: YOU LISTEN HERE KID I HAVE DECADES OF JOURNAL INVESTIGATIVE EXPERIENCE WHAT DO YOU HAVE JACK THAT'S WHAT AND PICTURES I SWEAR PeterParker BETTER BE DOWN THERE GETTING ME PICTURES MAYBE NyTonyStark WILL BE THERE TO CLEAN UP THIS MESS**

**Reply from NyTonyStark: Things may get a little rocky, but I have no doubt the street level heroes can handle it this isn't even close to being an Avengers level threat let alone an Ironman level threat and might I had we don't associate ourselves with them… no offense by the way feel free to make an appointment at Stark Tower if you ever want a selfie.**

**A/N**

Hey guys it's been a bit, but with this whole Coronavirus I have more time on my hands to write since my martial arts school is temporarily closed down D: I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and are saying safe out there. Also I was debating bumping this to a hard M rating because the bathroom scene was supposed to go ALOT differently until I remembered this isn't M rated. As always keep reviewing and let me know what you guys think :) oh and WASH YO HANDS SO SAYS SPIDER-MAN

**Guest44 - Honestly I did have some ideas for a Spider-Man/ X-Men team up in the future I would most likely use the X-Men Evolution line up since a lot of them would be around his age**

**MarioDS01 - I 100% agree which is what fuels me to continue this story I support the Peter X Felicia ship :D**

**Sidious7777 - I hoped the Felicia/Liz, Felicia/Gwen and Peter/Liz interactions have lived up to your expectations. Besides the action I want to focus a lot on the story these characters can tell and boy do they play off of each other well. Felicia and Gwen made peace but I think Harry will be a different story especially when Peter sees Green Goblin is back**


	7. Girls & Goblins

**Chapter Seven**

**Parker's Residence **

After the reconciliation with Gwen and not to mention the initial prison fight Peter was exhausted and Felicia helped him to bed and laid down with him. The two lovers shared an embrace as Felicia wrapped her body around Peters and peacefully went to sleep. Peter woke up several hours later a bit disorientated as he saw it was still dark outside. He noticed his phone was buzzing and saw he had a message from Daredevil.

"Spider-Man, Jessica and I ran into someone called the Green Goblin, I assume you know him, don't worry we will be on the lookout for him, keep your head down for a few days to heal."

Peter's eyes shot open as he was confused because he thought Norman Osborn was dead. Peter sat up and gently untangled himself from Felicia as he went to look at his damaged costume. He took his costume and went into the living room to work on it before he tripped over some boxes.

"Oh yeah, I never did see what Gwen brought over" Peter said to himself.

Opening the boxes Peter saw several circuits, parts, and various pieces of technology from Dr. Connors' lab. In another box that Peter picked up had a card on it. "Sorry for being a jerk the whole summer. I hope this can start to make up for how bad of a friend I was, Harry."

Peter opened it and was surprised to see a brand new laptop. Peter looked at the specs and was even more amazed to see it was cutting edge technology only rivaled by possibly Stark Tech. Peter was so surprised by what he had at his fingertips. His original web shooters were the product of dumpster diving. His updated mask and web shooter add-ons were the product of a little over one hundred dollars worth of electronics and an hour or so of work, now with all this tech he could make something truly spectacular. Peter cracked his knuckles as he got to work on his new and improved suit.

Felicia woke up and immediately noticed the spot next to her was empty. She turned and checked the alarm clock in Peter's room and saw it was ten in the morning. She stretched out and began the search for her boyfriend. Making her way to the living room she found him passed out on the table with an army of papers on the table. Felicia picked up some of the papers and noticed they were actually hand sketched blue prints. She saw several variations of Peter's Spider-Man suit and web shooters. She gently nudged Peter awake as he slowly stretched out and yawned.

"Peter, how long were you working on all of this?" Felicia asked.

"Depends, what time is it?" he asked.

"Ten in the morning" she replied.

Peter thought to himself for a moment "ten to eleven hours give or take, I wasn't really counting."

"Peter Parker, did you get any sleep at all?" Felicia asked, a bit annoyed.

Peter couldn't help but blush, "when I was in bed with you I did, until I got a message from Daredevil."

Peter paused, his voice suddenly becoming that much more serious even in his tired state "Green Goblin is back."

Felicia's eyes went wide "but you said that was Harry's dad who passed how is it possible he's back?"

"I'm not sure, and I won't be sure until I face him again," Peter said.

"Is that what got you so spooked last night" Felicia asked.

"It is, the Sinister Six is out there, along with Kingpin, and now the Green Goblin I need to be ready for them" Peter said.

"Is that why you were in such a rush to make a new suit?" Felicia asked pointing toward the blueprints.

Peter nervously scratched his head "not so much make a new suit more like finish it, I went overboard in adding new things to it, I ran into the issue of how can I remember everything in it at all times."

"I think I understand, what was the solution?" Felicia asked.

"I was creating an artificial intelligence for the suit, I may have borrowed the idea from Tony Stark and how he has an AI named JARVIS help control his suits" Peter said.

"Wait, you met Tony Stark," Felicia asked surprised.

"Peter Parker did once at a science convention and after a bit of ego stroking he told me some basics of how his armor works, probably figured a kid wouldn't understand what he was talking about" Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"I will admit some of this is going over my head, but how long until your AI is finished" Felicia asked.

Peter took a look at the laptop his mask was plugged into "It should take another hour or so possibly for the coding to finish and even after that I need to field test it."

"Well then until it's finished you're coming with me into the kitchen to eat something, you look terrible" Felicia said leaving no room to debate.

Before Peter could accept his fate his phone went off. The second he answered J. Jonah Jameson's voice could be heard yelling "PARKER! I need you in my office immediately, Green Goblin is back and I needed pictures yesterday!"

After the call ended Peter looked at Felicia "You're not leaving this house without eating."

**Fisk Industries**

After the ultimatum given by the Green Goblin Wilson Fisk sat at his desk to evaluate his options. With the goblin out there and the possibility of Spider-Man being a member of the Defenders he decided the best course of action is to watch them tear one another apart before he used the Sinister Six to make their move. Even though he couldn't do anything to Spider-Man it was still very much open season on the rest of the Defenders, especially the man without fear.

**Daily Bugle**

Peter arrived an hour late for his talk with Jameson. Felicia really did mean it when she said he wasn't leaving without eating. Also since his new suit wasn't finished yet he couldn't just swing to the bugle he actually had to use public transportation. Truth be told Peter wished he could put this meeting off he was still pretty sore and the lack of sleep didn't help either, but here he was exiting the elevator.

"Hey Peter, nice of you to show up" came a woman's voice.

Peter turned and saw who called out to him it was J. Johnah Jameson's secretary Betty Brant.

"Hey Betty, how have you been?" Peter asked with a smile.

"Better before Jameson found out the Green Goblin is back, not to mention the prison break, but we can talk later, he wants to see you" Betty said before motioning Peter onwards.

Peter thanked Betty and knocked on Jameson's door.

"PARKER, what kept you?" Jameson yelled as Peter entered the office and shut the door.

"Sorry sir, my girlfriend" was all Peter could get out before being cut off.

"Girlfriend, well congratulations kid I knew you had it in you, but that better not mean a decrease in Spider-Man pictures you still work for me" Jameson said.

Peter smiled before pulling out a photo and showing it to Jameson.

"Is that another Spider-Menace?" Jameson asked.

Peter resisted the chuckle "no Mr. Jameson after the prison explosion Spider-Man's suit was damaged this is the only photo of what his new suit will look like."

"This is amazing Parker and the bugle gets the first print" Jameson said reaching for the picture.

Peter pulled the photo back "of course sir, but I just want to make sure I'm being paid for this properly, my girlfriend said due to my skill set in being one of if not the only person to photograph him I should be compensated accordingly."

Jameson stood there one of the very few times he was speechless.

"You listen here Parker, you're no professional I could hire any bum off the streets with a camera" Jameson bluffed.

Peter smiled as he called his bluff "you could do that, but then I could just take these photos elsewhere."

Peter showed another photo of Spider-Man holding Black Cat in a loving embrace, another of the hero duo swinging through the city, as well as Spider-Man and Black Cat locked in a passionate kiss.

Jameson crumbled as he looked at the pictures knowing their worth to his subscribers, and then back at Peter before grumbling "what do you want."

Peter thought to himself "wow Felicia was right I might actually make some real money now."

Peter and Jameson came to terms on a new exclusive contract for Peter. Peter would exclusively sell his photos to the Bugle in exchange Peter received a base salary as well as additional commission for the pictures he submitted not to mention hazard pay considering as far as anyone knew he had to run into dangerous situations to get these pictures. J. Johnah Jameson would never admit it, but he was just a tad bit proud of Peter Parker.

After the meeting was done Peter left to make his way home. On his way he received a text from Felicia. _"Hey sexy, I hope everything works out. I'm going to meet our P.I. friend for some girl time Love You 3. P.S. You're suit is done ;D_

Peter was excited, his new suit was ready to be field tested, but he did wonder what Felicia and Jessica were up to. As he was lost in his thoughts he bumped into someone knocking them down.

"Oh I'm so sorry….Liz" Peter said surprised.

Peter slowly extended his hand to help her up and after a moment of hesitation she accepted.

"Hey Peter" Liz said awkwardly.

"Hey Liz" Peter said just as awkwardly.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Peter broke it with a sigh "would you like to get a bite to eat and talk?"

"Peter with the way things are, I don't think it would be a good idea what if someone sees us" Liz said.

"I know a place the popular crowd won't find us" Peter said with a smile.

"Alright, and for what it's worth I'm sorry I slapped you" Liz said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it we can talk about everything, just follow me" Peter said.

**Alias Investigators**

Black Cat arrived at the firm owned and operated by Jessica Jones. She was going to go through the front door but decided it would be fun to stealthily make her way in through a window. She was wrong as she walked into Jessica sitting on Luke Cage's lap locked in a passionate kiss that appeared to be the beginning of something more. Not wanting to see her new teammates in such a position she made her presence known and Luke almost dropped Jessica.

"Damnit Cat, you did that on purpose why didn't you use the door like a normal person" Luke said.

Suppressing a chuckle she responded "Luke I thought we were all superheroes, I was just testing to see how good your detection skills were."

Luke sent a glare her way before getting up "Have fun with your girls time, I have to follow up with Iron Fist on something in Harlem."

Jessica using her superhuman strength slapped Luke on the butt "see you tonight."

**Mick's Restaurant**

After a quick stop home to pick up his suit Peter took Liz to a discreet restaurant he knew of called Mick's. Mick's was a very low profile dinner that served good food and had a warm atmosphere. The dinner in question was tucked away behind a comic shop so not many people knew of it, but somehow it's been in business for as long as Peter could remember. Peter and Liz had a quiet table to themselves so they could talk. After a few drinks of juice and a light dessert Peter broke the silence "do you hate me?"

Liz almost choked at that "Peter I don't hate you why would you think that?"

"Well my first day back wasn't exactly the smoothest" Peter said awkwardly putting his hand behind his head.

:"I'm sorry about that Petey I truly am, Sally decided to make you public enemy number one and I went alone with it" Liz said ashamed.

"Liz, I'm sorry I hurt you, it isn't what I wanted, but you deserved better than me" Peter said sadly.

"Not you too, Peter everyone keeps telling me that, but no one ever asks what I wanted" Liz replied.

"I understand the position you're in Liz, I know how the popular crowd can be and if you need to be mean to me I can take it" Peter said with a smile.

"Peter, I can't ask you to do that for me," Liz replied.

**Queens, NY**

It was a bit odd for Black Cat to be running around on the street, but considering Jessica didn't have a way to grapple across rooftops she had no choice. Black Cat and Jessica Jones spent some time getting to know one another better considering they were the only female members of the team.

"Wait so when that explosion happened the building actually came down on Daredevil" Black Cat asked.

"Yeah, that son of a bitch didn't tell us there was a bomb inside he was planning to sacrifice himself for us as well as the city" Jessica replied.

"Self sacrifice, it sounds like he has a lot in common with Spider-Man" Black Cat said with a bit of anger still in her voice.

Jessica stopped her for a moment "look kitty I know it's hard to accept it, but it's the life we all chose as heroes, Luke could have tanked that explosion but could you, me, or those cops probably not."

Black Cat sighed "the logical part of me understands, it's just the emotional part that doesn't want to lose him, I sound silly don't I?"

Jessica gave one of her rare smiles "no, no matter how strong or powerful we are we're still human."

A cry for help made the feminine duo rush to its source. They saw a woman completely covered up holding a baby surrounded by common thugs. Wasting no time the feminine defenders rushed into battle. Making sure to keep her anger in check, Jessica picked up one of the thugs and launched him into another knocking them both to the ground. Black Cat delivered a graceful spin kick to the head taking out another. The final thug tried to sneak up behind her, but a swift back elbow sent him crashing to the ground as well. Satisfied with their handiwork the girls went to check on the woman.

"It's alright ma'am you're safe now" Jessica said moving closer.

The woman's voice seemed to change "you're not Spider-Man, but you can be bait."

A hand shot out as the disguise fell and Green Goblin had Jessica by the throat as he hopped onto his glider. Laughing maniacally he flew at near top speed as he launched Jessica through a wall.

Black Cat immediately shot her grappling hook in pursuit of the goblin as well as her friend.

"This is going to be a long night" Felicia said to herself

**Mick's Restaurant**

As Peter gave Liz a reassuring smile the wall exploded as Jessica Jones was thrown through it landing on their table. Peter looked over wide eyed as he saw Black Cat fighting the Green Goblin.

Jessica slowly got to her feet "get out of here everyone it isn't safe."

Green Goblin threw pumpkin grenades, seeing they would hit the innocent people Jessica used the broken table to absorb some of the impact as she was blown back into a wall and lost consciousness.

"Liz, I need you to run while I call for help" Peter said.

Liz was worried, but she didn't argue as she quickly ran out the back to safety.

Peter quickly grabbed his backpack and made his way into a closet to change.

Black Cat was doing her best to stay out of the blast range of the pumpkin bombs, but the Green Goblin didn't make it easy. She was attacked with Jessica Jones as they were taking care of some street level criminals.

"Come here pretty kitty, I promise to make it quick if you tell me where Spider-Man is" Green Goblin said before laughing maniacally.

Black Cat responded by throwing a silver ball at the goblin. He skillfully dodged it, but it activated emitting an electromagnetic pulse and disabling his glider causing him to fall. Black Cat wasted no time in trying to attack him with her claws. The Green Goblin dodged two of her swipes before third managed to connect slashing his chest. Checking his chest, he saw blood and it sparked a rage within him. The goblin seemed to move faster as he delivered a powerful shot to Black Cat's ribs knocking the wind out of her. Black Cat thought some of her ribs might actually be broken. The Green Goblin grabbed her by the throat as he lifted her up off of the floor and continued to deliver vicious strikes to her.

The Green Goblin took his time between each word he spoke with an additional punch "where is Spider-Man?"

Before the beating could continue Spider-Man shot webbing into the goblin's eyes and landed a punch to his face. With him distracted Spider-Man quickly grabbed Black Cat and took her near Jessica who was slowly regaining consciousness. Green Goblin tore the webbing off of his mask and saw Spider-Man in front of him only he wasn't wearing his regular suit. Black Cat and Jessica were also surprised to see Spider-Man standing there in his new suit. His suit design was based on athletic wear and compression clothing. The most distinguishing feature was the large white spider symbol on the front of the suit.

"I'm right here goblin" Spider-Man said, his voice surprisingly laced with venom.

Spider-Man eyed the man in front of him and took in his appearance "you're not the real Green Goblin."

Jessica, Black Cat, and the Green Goblin himself were all shocked at Spider-Man's statement.

"I don't know your connection to the real goblin, but you are not him so I ask you to give up" Spider-Man said.

The Green Goblin began laughing like the maniac he was "it doesn't matter, I will make you into a corpse regardless."

After those words were said he quickly threw several pumpkin bombs in Spider-Man's direction. With his spider sense blaring, Spider-Man carefully dodged the projectiles by jumping on the ceiling. Spider-Man was smiling under his mask because his suit was working better than he could have hoped. The lenses in his mask were now equipped with a built in augmented reality heads up display. Spider-Man was now able to monitor his web fluid, web shooter configuration, temperature, as well as being able to be more aware of his surroundings. Switching from his standard webbing to ricochet webbing, Spider-Man fired a few web balls that bounced off the walls until they ricocheted hitting their target. Green Goblin was floored and began to get up his face twisted in anger.

"You will pay for this Spider-Man, and I know just how, you took something from me so allow me to take something from you" Green Goblin said pulling something out of his bag. He pulled out a larger than normal pumpkin bomb and threw it at the heroes before making his escape "maybe we will meet again Spider-Man unless you die here trying to stop my explosion."

The Green Goblin hopped on his glider as he made his escape.

Spider-Man surveyed his surroundings and saw some people were still near, and he could hear the approaching police sirens. Before he could panic further a woman's voice could be heard in his mask "Peter, you have approximately one minute before that bomb reaches critical mass."

The female AI continued "Peter I am mapping out the quickest route for you to dispose of the bomb."

Before Black Cat could call out Spider-Man grabbed the bomb and swung out the hole in the wall. Following the route, his AI was nice enough to add a countdown to his heads up display, he noticed he had about ten seconds left. Making it to the top of a large building he shot a web line at the bomb and used all his strength and Spider-Man was pretty sure he tore his stitches threw the bomb high into the air as it exploded.

"Thank you super AI" Spider-Man said tiredly.

"You are most welcome Peter, but I had a question," the AI asked.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Can I have a name?" the AI asked.

After taking some time to think Spider-Man snapped his fingers "how about Karen?"

"Karen, I like it," Karen said approvingly.

Black Cat and Jessica made their way to the roof to see an exhausted Spider-Man laying on the roof.

"Glad you're ok kid, I can't have my favorite Defender blow himself up a second time" Jessica said with a smirk.

"After our last conversation, I think he's learning we like him alive" Black Cat added with a roll of her eyes.

Black Cat pulled his mask up to his nose and planted a kiss on his lips "I'm glad you're not hurt."

"She thinks that, but doesn't know you've torn your stitches" Karen said with a robotic chuckle.

Black Cat unfortunately heard that and glared at Spider-Man.

"Thanks a lot Karen" Spider-Man mumbled only to hear Karen respond with a laugh.

**TheDailyBugle: BREAKING NEWS SPIDER-MAN DESTROYS A LOCAL DINER WITH HIS MASKED ACCOMPLICES PHOTOS TO FOLLOW SHORTLY!**

**Thedragonsage1146: Spider-Man has a new suit and man does it look AWESOME!**

**trap_cloud_: Spider-Man has to be confirmed as a Defender now I mean he was there with Jessica Jones**

**Reply from Thedragonsage1146: trap_cloud_ I heard Black Cat was seen around the city with Jessica Jones I think it's safe to assume The Defenders have two new members**

**Reply from TheDailyBugle: Thedragonsage1146 THE DEFENDERS ARE NOTHING MORE THAN PROPERTY DESTROYING GLORY HOGS WHO TRY TO IMPERSONATE REAL HEROES LIKE THE AVENGERS!**

**A/N**

**Thank you to everyone who has been liking and reviewing, I'm still deemed "Essential" through this chaos, so it took me longer than I wanted to finish this chapter.**

**NeoTyson - Big props coming from you. I've read your story and I personally love it, it inspired me to try my hand at a SpiderCat fic, I hope you continue it. Super thank you for adding it to your collection you are the best. ^_^**

**Joe - Thank you very much, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**MarioDS01 - You got your wish Peter was able to create his Advanced Suit from the Spider-Man PS4 Game, fun fact it is one of my favorite suits to wear irl :D **


	8. High School Blues

**Chapter Eight**

**Parker Residence**

After an action packed Saturday night, Felicia forced Peter to take Sunday off to relax and fully heal. The Defenders were more than happy to patrol Queens for the still recovering Spider-Man especially after Spider-Man saved Jessica Jones who swore she had the goblin right where she wanted. Felicia enjoyed her quiet time with her loving boyfriend, except he seemed a bit detached; it would never last long, but she could swear there is something he isn't sharing with her. Felicia decided to put it out of her mind for now as she made her way to Peter's house so they could walk to school together. Arriving at the modest home she decided to have some fun, peaking in a window she saw Aunt May in the kitchen making breakfast. Deciding to have some fun she looked around to make sure no one saw her as she gracefully climbed up the side of the house and made her way inside Peter's bedroom. Peter having just finished his morning shower made his way into his bedroom wearing only a towel. For the past few days the new Green Goblin was something he couldn't put out of his mind. He didn't want to believe Harry would pick up where his father left off, but he would be the only one with knowledge of the goblin formula with an axe to grind against Spider-Man. Peter was so lost in thought he actually yelped when Felicia surprised him in his room. He jerked back into the door accidentally slamming it shut.

Peter, are you alright" Aunt May asked from downstairs.

"I'm fine May just hit my foot is all" came Peter's reply.

**LEMON WARNING AHEAD !**

Peter could hear his aunt slowly make her way up the stairs to check on him, he repositioned himself between the door so she wouldn't be able to come in. Unfortunately his towel didn't agree with his sudden movement and fell to the floor. Peter could feel his face heating up and after a tense silence, his eyes met with Felicia's. At first Peter thought she would be embarrassed, but the predatory smile she had on her face told him otherwise. Before he could say anything Felicia quickly latched on to him and began rubbing her soft hands all over his body. Peter inhaled sharply as he felt her soft hands running all over his chest and stomach. He was doing his best to focus, but he started to think less with his head and more with his web shooter.

"Felicia, we need to get to school, remember" Peter whispered.

"We can afford to be late just once, right?" Felicia asked as her hands trailed lower.

"Peter, are you ready yet?" Aunt May asked from the other side of the door.

As Peter was about to answer his entire body froze as he felt Felicia's hand grab the shaft of his manhood. Felicia began slowly stroking his manhood as he tried to finish the conversation with Aunt May.

"Al…..almost May, I will be down soon" he said between ragad breaths.

Felicia moved behind Peter and pressed her breast against his back as she continued to stroke him and whisper into his ear "you're so big Mr. Parker is this what you were hiding from me this whole time you naughty boy."

"Don't worry, I know you're still not comfortable going all the way, but I do think you need to relax. You've been tense ever since seeing the Green Goblin again" Felicia said as she got on her knees.

Before Peter could protest he felt her take his entire length into her mouth. Peter was almost brought to his knees with pleasure as Felicia's tongue began working it's magic on his shaft. Peter ran his hand through her snow white hair and took in the scent of the vanilla scented shampoo she used, as he began pushing more of himself into her mouth which she accepted readily. Peter was doing his best to be extremely careful and not hurt her due to his superhuman strength, but the sensation he felt was like nothing he ever felt before. It slightly reminded him of his spider sense, but this felt infinitely better. Felicia began stroking his shaft with her hand as her head began to bob back and forth on his tip. Peter could feel his body heating up and going into overload, all from what she was doing to him. Felicia could feel him twitch and pulsate and knew she was getting closer and closer to what she wanted. Peter could feel the smile on her and knew he was in for it. Her grip got a bit firmer, she started sucking a bit harder, and most importantly she started going faster. Peter's breath hitched as he was lost in pleasure. He felt a very familiar feeling and it definitely wasn't his spider sense.

"Felicia wait, I'm close."

That was all he was able to say before she pushed him over the edge and he let out a low moan as he released. Felicia took it all and continued to suck him dry. She slowly slid her mouth off with a low popping noise as she locked eyes with him and smiled. Felicia maintained eye contact as she swallowed the contents before licking her lips "you should get dressed stud or we're going to be late for school."

**Midtown High School**

After a very interesting morning, Felicia left his window the same way she came in to let him get ready for school. The couple were able to make it to school on time and for the most part had a pretty average day up until it was time for lunch. Peter met up with Mary Jane and Felicia at a table.

"Hey Peter, nice of you to join us," Mary Jane said with a warm smile.

"Sorry about running late, I was trying to find Harry" Peter said with a goofy grin.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal, you seemed moody over the weekend when I called" Mary Jane said raising an eyebrow.

"You have me to thank for it, honestly he was starting to worry me" Felicia responded with a flirtatious smile.

Peter's cheeks went red as he quickly began to eat his sandwich to the amusement of Felicia.

The group continued to laugh until one Harry Osborn came crashing through the cafeteria door. Flash walked through the door with anger etched onto his face "what did you say about our football team Osborn?"

"Flash calm down," Randy said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Flash ignored Randy as his right hand connected with Harry's face.

Thankfully a teacher intervened before things could progress any further and took Flash to see the principal.

Peter and Mary Jane quickly made their way to help the injured Harry up. A large bruise and black eye were quickly forming on the side of his face. Gwen quickly ran in and saw Harry's condition.

"I tried to make it in time, after I found a teacher I tried to rush here to stop Flash" Gwen said out of breath.

Peter helped Harry up and took in his appearance, some bruising, a black eye, and his nose looked a bit red thankfully not broken.

"I'm ok guys, Flash just lost his cool you know how he gets" Harry said trying to make light of the situation.

"Harry this isn't ok and you know it" Gwen said clearly upset.

"She's right Harry, this is serious" Mary Jane added.

"Gwen do you mind walking me to the nurse" Harry asked as he seemed to be losing his balance.

Mary Jane and Gwen each took an arm and helped maneuver Harry to the nurse leaving Peter with Felicia. Peter made his way back to the lunch table where Felicia was waiting with an eyebrow raised.

"Peter, what's wrong I can tell ever since you saw the Green Goblin you've been on edge" Felicia said with concern in her voice.

Peter let out a sigh "the goblin formula is an Oscorp secret they are the only ones capable of creating it. With Norman...gone Harry is the only one who knows it exists. When I saw you being strangled I lost control for a split second and hit the goblin with more than my usual amount of strength. I wanted to see if Harry had any markings, but with him conveniently getting into a fight with Flash I don't know if it was him or not."

"Peter why didn't you tell me?" Felicia asked.

"I didn't want to believe it, I know Harry hates Spider-Man, but a small part of me wanted to hold out hope I could be wrong" Peter replied sadly.

"No matter what happens I will be by your side Peter" Felicia said before wrapping her arms around Peter for a hug.

Peter smiled "how did I get so lucky."

**Oscorp Lab**

J. Jonah Jameson wasn't exactly what you would call a man of science, but through a private investigator he tried to find out how Spider-Man was created which led him to one Dr. Farley Stillwell.

"How did you find out about me and my research?" Dr. Stillwell asked.

The man standing next to Jameson responded "that would be me the greatest private investigator ever Mac Gargan."

"Interesting, I've always heard high praise of Alias Investigations, but I never heard of you Mr. Gargan." Dr. Stillwell responded.

"I'm way better than that hack, don't even put us in the same category" Mac replied angrily.

"Now gentlemen, no need to fight I came here because Mac said you know how Spider-Man was created I want to know how so I can make a superhero to stop that menace" Jameson said energetically.

"Well from what I gather Spider-Man potentially has actual spider DNA which is what gives him his powers and abilities" Dr. Stillwell said.

"So how much to create my own hero, the Daily Bugle will sponsor this, imagine the press doc" Jameson said thinking of the possibilities.

"If and I do mean if I agreed to this, you would need a person to agree to this" Dr. Stillwell stated flatly.

"What do you mean we have a guy right here" Jameson said gesturing to Mac.

"What me, no thank you I don't wanna be a freak" he said quickly.

"You said Jessica Jones is in charge of Alias Investigations right, how many times do you think people go to her just because she has powers, or how many times do you think her Defender friends gave her a leg up on the competition?" Jameson asked.

Mac contemplated in silence for a moment "well what animal would I get merged with and will I still look normal, I mean that spider guy wears a mask."

Dr. Stillwell interjected "don't worry you will retain your looks and only be genetically enhanced by the DNA, and as for the animal why not a spider's natural predator, a scorpion."

**Alias Investigations **

Daredevil aka Matt Murdock disliked meeting up during the day, especially when he wasn't able to do it at the Defender's headquarters. Unfortunately the headquarters wasn't as close to Matt as he would have liked and it didn't make sense to make the trip when the person he needed to see resided closer to Hell's Kitchen. Deciding it was better to enter through the front door since a blind lawyer entering threw the window would be suspicious. Matt made his way inside Alias Investigations and was greeted to the sight or lack there of one Jessica Jones drinking from a glass bottle.

"Why the bottle?" Daredevil asked.

"It reminds me of drinking without the drinking if that makes sense" Jessica responded.

With his enhanced senses Daredevil smelled the root beer she was drinking knowing that Luke has helped Jessica cut back on her alcohol consumption.

"Any information on our new green friend?" Daredevil asked.

"Nothing solid, on the new goblin" Jessica replied disappointingly.

"What makes you think he is new?" he asked.

"Several low level goons all say the last time they saw the goblin was his last fight with Spider-Man where he is believed to be dead" she responded taking another swig of her soda.

"Interesting, regardless he will be after Spider-Man so we need to remain vigilant" Daredevil added.

"Speaking of, have you seen his new suit?" she asked.

There was a long pause as Daredevil just stared at Jessica.

"Oh shit, I wasn't trying to be an ass this time I honestly forgot" Jessica said trying to contain her laughter.

Daredevil let out a sigh "sometimes I wonder how I was talked into this whole team business."

"That's easy, Claire threatened to kick your ass" Jessica replied with a laugh.

**Central Park, New York**

With school finished Peter and Felicia decided to take a walk through the park to relax. Hand in hand the couple walked in comfortable silence just enjoying one another's company until they were interrupted. Liz and Sally so happened to be headed in their direction, Felicia saw them before Peter did and tried to guide Peter away, but it was too late.

"Well look at that Liz, it's that loser you dumped" Sally said with venom in her voice.

"Sally, let it go please" Liz pleaded.

"No, he broke your heart after you risked your reputation and popularity for him he's ungrateful" Sally yelled.

Felicia took a protective step in front of Peter "what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is your so called sorry excuse for a boyfriend broke my best friend's heart" Sally vented.

"Oh?" was all Felicia said with her trademark smirk.

"Oh, that's all you have to say" Sally asked confused.

"Well the way you spun it to the popular kids is Liz broke up with Peter, you just said he broke her heart which means you know the truth behind their breakup" Felicia confidently said.

Sally froze like a deer in headlights as Felicia's words sank in.

"It doesn't matter what you think, everyone at school already knows what happened" Sally gloated.

Felicia shifted her body slightly and showed Sally her cellphone "let's see how long that lasts after everyone hears this nice little video recording."

Sally was ready to lunge at Felicia before Peter stepped in between them "listen Sally, I'll make you a deal you can keep the story the way you want as long as you promise to leave Felicia and I alone."

"Peter, you don't deserve to get bullied for something that didn't happen" Felicia said sternly.

"While I admit running from Flash everyday isn't the most fun thing in the world, the truth is I hurt Liz and I am truly sorry about that" Peter said sadly.

Peter and Liz locked eyes for a moment before Sally pulled her away "you win for now losers, let's go Liz we have better things to do."

Felicia waited for them to leave before turning to Peter "Peter I love you, but you're too nice that Sally girl test my patience and my claws will come out if she keeps this up."

Peter grabbed Felicia by her waist and pulled her into a hug "come here kitty kitty I want to hear you pur."

Felicia couldn't help but chuckle as she gave Peter a kiss "you're lucky you know how to make me smile."

As the couple were enjoying a loving moment an explosion followed by terrified screams could be heard. Not wasting a minute Peter and Felicia dashed into an ally to quickly change and out came Spider-Man and Black Cat. Spider-Man was the first to swing toward the explosion "Karen, any information?"

"Hello Peter, police scanners are reporting sightings of the one you call Dr. Octopus" came the AI's reply.

Spider-Man and Black Cat landed near a science center and saw Doc Ock trying to load some machinery into a truck.

"Cat stop the driver, I'm going after Ock" Spider-Man said as he rushed in.

While Dr. Octopus was distracted Spider-Man delivered a flying kick that connected flush sending the mad scientist to the floor.

"Looks like I caught you with your hand in the cookie jar Ock, how about you give up now I have a hot date." Spider-Man quipped.

"You insolent arachnid, I will take joy in ripping you limb from limb" Dr. Octopus said with anger.

Spider-Man was focusing on dodging those metallic tentacles when a familiar whirring sound momentarily distracted him. He looked in the direction of the sound and his heart sank. He saw the Green Goblin and he was headed toward Black Cat. Before he could yell out he was sent flying into a wall as Dr. Octopus' arms finally caught him while he was distracted. Black Cat heard the same sound Spider-Man did and immediately saw Green Goblin throwing pumpkin bombs at her that she managed to skillfully dodge. Spider-Man shook the cobwebs out, as he was preparing to help Black Cat his spider sense flared and he quickly ducked the robotic arm that would have impaled him.

"You should be less concerned with the feline and more concerned about yourself, bug" Dr. Octopus said with a wicked smirk.

"Karen, what are my options?" Spider-Man asked.

"His robotic appendages provide an issue, I will observe them and watch for an opening" came Karen's robotic reply.

Meanwhile Black Cat was struggling against the aerial Green Goblin. He was relentlessly throwing pumpkin bombs waiting for the feline hero to make a mistake.

"Come here kitty kitty, don't run from uncle goblin" he cackled manically.

Black Cat knew she couldn't keep the dodging up, and right as she was coming up with a plan a pumpkin bomb landed a bit too close to her and the explosion sent her flying into a car. Leaping off of his glider the goblin slowly walked to his downed foe like a predator stalking its prey. Spider-Man saw Black Cat was in trouble and knew he had to do something quick. Relying on his spider sense to dodge another tentacle attack he switched his web shooter setting to ricochet webbing "Karen you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Considering you programmed me Peter it is a high possibility I am" Karen replied.

After dodging another tentacle, Spider-Man shot several web balls that ricocheted off a building and connected with Dr. Octopus. Using the distraction Spider-Man rushed to check on Black Cat. Black Cat sat up disoriented as she saw Green Goblin getting closer and closer to her. Struggling to stand she made her way to her feet and assumed a fighting stance.

"Look at you, you're dead on your feet I guess this kitty only has one life" he said with a twisted smile.

Before he could get any closer Spider-Man delivered a swing kick that sent the goblin to the ground.

"Sorry goblin, the kitty is spoken for" Spider-Man quipped as he helped steady Black Cat.

"I changed my mind Spider-Man, I just wanted to destroy you, but now I am going to take away everything you love just as you've done me" Green Goblin said, lacking his usual craziness.

Dr. Octopus finally recovered from the webbing and stared at the goblin "the Kingpin isn't happy with you, leave now or I will eliminate you."

"I told that overgrown whale that Spider-Man is mine and mine alone" Green goblin said with rage.

"How cute, you guys are fighting over me you do know I'm already taken right?" Spider-Man quipped.

"Spider-Man, I've switched you setting to the splitter webbing" Karen said.

Spider-Man smirked under his mask as he quickly fired his splitter web. The splitter web is a strand of webbing that splits into two directions. With the two villains temporarily restrained Spider-Man shot a regular line of webbing at Dr. Octopus and used him as a wrecking ball as he threw him into the Green Goblin. The impact sent both of the villains crashing to the ground. Spider-Man took the time to grab Black Cat and swing her onto a roof top out of harm's way.

"Don't worry Cat, rest up I will be back shortly" Spider-Man said.

Dr. Octopus saw the truck with his machine was gone and decided to cut his losses as he made his escape. Green Goblin on the other hand wasn't ready to call it quits yet "now that the octopus is gone and the kitty is sidelined it's just us now Spider-Man let's settle the score."

Elana_Strikes: OMG guys Spider-Man and Black Cat are fighting outside the science center

1146Productions: Things are crazy on the streets of NY right now, Dr. Octopus and the Green Goblin are blowing everything up.

TheDailyBugle: These masked criminals need to be stopped and I have just the solution wait until you see THE DAILY BUGLE ENDORSED SUPERHERO

**Reply from Thedragonsage1146 TheDailyBugle: WAIT WHAT WHO**

**Reply from 1146Productions TheDailyBugle: No way? Did you partner with The Defenders or Avengers? Maybe the Punisher**

**Reply from Elana_Strikes TheDailyBugle: Don't just leave us wondering, tell us.**

** TheDailyBugle: Find out who the new hero is by subscribing to The Bugle**

**A/N**

**Hello all I know it's been a while since I updated this story and for that I apologize. With so much going on I've been preoccupied. Covid, Work, Stress, and oh I got engaged btw :D, but I am back and hoping to have regular updates again. So far what do you guys like and not like? I took a chance and tried my hand at a small lemon I don't know how many will actually be in the story. For now things will revolve around the Green Goblin & The Kingpin, but I have some surprises in store. Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is staying safe.**


End file.
